Inside the Ramen
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: Pada awalnya, ia hanyalah seorang pencuri yang tidak layak diberi maaf saat pertama kali Hinata mengenalnya. Hinata tidak suka cara ibunya membela pemuda itu, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa tersisihkan. Tapi nyatanya si pencuri bukanlah orang jahat. Apalagi saat Hinata mulai menyadari kalau si pencuri mulai menaburkan kehidupan baru di kedai ramen mereka... COMPLETE!
1. One: That Thief

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_One: That Thief_

Desa Fujitari, Tokyo, tidak banyak berubah semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya setahun yang lalu. Suasananya tetaplah seperti ini, pemandangannya seperti ini, dan baunya selalu seperti ini. Tapi tidak sedikitpun ia menyesali kedatangannya. Walau ia dan ibunya mendapat sebuah rumah kecil di tepi kota, atau tepatnya desa yang letaknya jauh dari gemerlap kota Tokyo, tidak sedikitpun ada keluhan yang mereka katakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, ramen adalah hal yang cukup langka di tempat mereka tinggali sebab kedai-kedai ramen kebanyakan berada di kota. Jika kita ingin makan semangkuk ramen, itu berarti kita harus keluar dari desa Fujitari hingga beberapa kilometer. Mungkin inilah yang melandasi ide mereka dalam membuka kedai ramen setahun yang lalu. Dan untunglah usaha ini dapat mendatangkan keuntungan yang lumayan bagi mereka.

Di kedai itu—yang juga merupakan rumah kecil mereka, nampak seorang gadis berbaju lusuh sedang mengelap meja-meja di kedai itu. Ialah putri pemilik kedai itu.

Gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba karena teringat sesuatu. "Kaa-san, katamu kita sudah kehabisan tauge," kata si gadis sembari mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Seorang perempuan setengah baya melongokkan kepala dari dapur dengan wajah terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan putrinya. "Oh iya! Kau pergilah membelinya, uangnya di atas kulkas," jawabnya, yang kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya di dapur. Saat itu ia sedang membuat kaldu ramen.

Putri semata wayangnya itu berjalan menuju kulkas yang letaknya tepat di depan dapur. Tak lama kemudian uang receh di atas kulkas telah berpindah ke saku celananya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" serunya sambil meletakkan lap yang dipakainya barusan ke atas meja.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai, berjalan menuju minimarket yang telah menjadi destinasinya jika persediaan dapur habis. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat tinggi-tinggi agar angin tidak membuatnya kusut. Panas matahari yang menyengat sama sekali tidak membuatnya ragu untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya di satu-satunya jalan gersang menuju kota, meski ia harus membiarkan kulitnya terbakar.

Walau letak minimarket itu jauh, Hinata tidak merasa keberatan. Minimarket langganan mereka memang letaknya di kota. Anehnya, Hinata tidak pernah mau jika disuruh berbelanja di tempat lain, meski jaraknya dekat sekalipun. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan pelayanan minimarket langganan mereka itu sejak pertama kali ia berbelanja di sana. Selain itu, ia jadi bisa jalan-jalan ke kota, kan?

Hinata merasa dirinya hebat. Memangnya siapa sih yang sanggup jalan kaki ke tempat yang jaraknya hampir beberapa kilometer di bawah teriknya matahari?

Hinata selalu berpikir kenapa ibunya tidak mau tinggal di kota. Mereka hanya hidup berdua, tentu saja kondisi itu menguntungkan mereka dalam menemukan tempat tinggal yang murah. Banyak apartemen murah yang dapat disewa dengan harga kecil setiap bulannya. Hidup di kota juga pasti lebih enak karena tiap hari bertemu beragam orang, bersosialisasi layaknya masyarakat moderen, bukannya hidup menepi di tepi kota yang namanya bahkan belum tentu muncul dalam peta.

Tapi ibunya selalu menjawab begini, "Hidup di desa itu enak. Udaranya masih segar, polusi tidak ada, kejahatan juga jarang terjadi." Fakta itu benar juga.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Hinata tiba di minimarket itu. Pegawai toko yang telah mengenalinya langsung menyapa begitu melihat Hinata. Dengan sigap Hinata langsung mengambil persediaan dapur mereka yang habis, yakni tauge, kecap, sambal, garam, gula, telur, lada, dan merica.

Selesai berbelanja, Hinata biasanya belum pulang. Ia jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar minimarket itu, sebab kalau ia jalan terlalu jauh bisa-bisa ia tersesat. Banyak sekali pemandangan yang dianggapnya bagus. Poster bioskop yang tiap hari berganti dianggapnya menarik. Badut-badut di taman bermain membuatnya selalu tersenyum jika lewat di sana. Kerumunan orang di bawah pohon sakura juga membuatnya tertarik. Apapun itu.

Hinata tidak mau mengeluh mengenai tugasnya ini. Pulang pergi minimarket saja sudah memakan waktu lebih dari sejam, tapi tidak pernah sepatahpun keluhan tersurat dari mulutnya. Hinata tahu diri, ibunya sudah tua, jadi tidak mungkin ia mengemban tugas ini. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah membuat ibunya tersenyum saat mengaduk kuah ramen di dapur kecil mereka.

.

.

Hinata sudah kembali ke desa dan berjalan menuju kedainya ketika dilihatnya tetangga mereka yang sudah tua, nenek Chiyo, berjalan ke luar rumahnya dengan gerakan meraba-raba.

"Baa-san!" seru Hinata kaget. Buru-buru ia menghampiri wanita tua itu. Kata dokter, penglihatan Chiyo obaa-san sudah mengabur karena usia tuanya. Jadi sebaiknya beliau tidak usah banyak beraktivitas. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang bosan dan berusaha keluar rumah.

"Hinata?" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang pelan. Hinata segera memapah kembali nenek Chiyo ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang sebaiknya Baa-san istirahat di rumah! Nanti kalau jatuh, gimana? Hinata juga sudah janji kan, kalau Hinata akan datang nanti?" tanya Hinata sedikit kesal.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lemah. "Maaf ya... cucuku..."

Jawabannya itu membuat Hinata iba. Nenek Chiyo selalu menganggap Hinata sebagai cucunya yang kabur dari rumah sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan Hinata tidak pernah protes soal itu karena ia sangat menyayangi nenek Chiyo. Setahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali Hinata kenal dengan nenek tua yang baik ini, dan tentunya masih dapat melihat, Hinata sudah dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang terpancar dari dalam matanya.

Setelah menemani nenek Chiyo sebentar, Hinata meneruskan tujuannya yang tertunda barusan. Ibunya pasti sudah mengomel karena menunggu dirinya.

Tepat lima meter dari kedai mereka, Hinata dapat melihat pintu kedai itu terbuka cepat dan keluarlah sesosok orang bertubuh tinggi dengan jaket hitam menutupi sebagian badannya. Dan orang itu berlari, sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah kedai.

Mata Hinata membesar. "KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN!" teriaknya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kedai.

Ibunya keluar dari dapur dengan kaget. Hinata menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya di atas meja dan berlari dengan teriakan tidak jelas.

"ADA PENCURIII!"

"APA?" balas ibunya, tapi percuma saja. Putrinya sudah berlari jauh, mengejar pencuri yang dia maksud. Barulah setelah ia melihat mangkuk ramen yang habis di atas meja, tanpa sepeser pun uang di sisinya, ibu Hinata mengerti. Lagi-lagi ada orang yang makan ramen mereka tanpa membayar.

Ibu Hinata menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengangkat mangkuk yang telah kosong itu, untuk dibawa ke dapur.

.

.

Kejadian seperti ini sudah lazim mereka alami. Walaupun kedai mereka selalu dikunjungi setiap harinya oleh orang-orang yang mengagumi kelezatan ramen buatan mereka, bukan berarti orang-orang itu adalah orang yang jujur. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak tahu malu mencicipi ramen mereka tanpa membayar. Jadi sebenarnya, kejujuran-lah barang langka tersebut. Dan berarti ucapan ibunya salah kalau di desa kejahatan jarang terjadi.

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan jejak orang berjaket itu. Ketika melihat sosok orang itu di tikungan jalan menuju sawah, ia kembali berlari mengejarnya hingga orang itu akhirnya dapat ia dekati. Ketika ia lengah, Hinata meraih lengan jaket orang itu dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

Tapi orang itu lebih cerdik lagi. Ia menarik risleting jaketnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Kedua tangannya terbebas dengan mudah karena sentakan tangan Hinata saat menarik jaketnya. Hinata tidak mau kalah begitu saja, lagi-lagi ia mempercepat laju larinya sambil membuang jaket orang itu ke tanah.

"PENCURI! INI SUDAH KETIGA KALINYA KAU MENCURI, TAHU!" pekik Hinata di sepanjang larinya. Tapi tentu saja teriakannya tidak membuat pencuri itu berhenti.

Akhirnya Hinata berhenti karena kehabisan tenaga. Ia berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang tersengal dan menaruh kedua tangannya di lutut. Matanya terus mengekori orang itu—yang ternyata pria—dengan tajam. Otaknya berputar cepat, berusaha menghapal bagaimana ciri-cirinya agar kelak mereka tidak tertipu lagi. Tapi ia tidak dapat melakukannya karena sosok orang itu telah menghilang dengan cepat di balik tikungan. Yang dapat Hinata kenali hanyalah warna rambutnya yang kuning.

Hinata pun pulang dengan tangan hampa.

.

.

Ibu Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk ketika putrinya menceritakan detail kejadian barusan.

Hinata merasa kesal pada reaksi ibunya. "Kaa-san, orang itu sudah tiga kali makan di kedai kita tanpa membayar. Masa kau tidak mengenalinya sih?"

"Kaa-san kan punya kesulitan mengenali wajah orang, apalagi jika baru beberapa kali," jawab ibunya kalem.

"Tapi kita jadi rugi gara-gara orang itu!"

"Sudahlah, kan cuma semangkuk. Kalau ia sampai merampok uang kita, baru itu masalah besar."

"Loh, Kaa-san kok ngomong begitu?" tanya Hinata gusar. "Pertama memang semangkuk, tapi nanti jadi dua mangkuk, tiga mangkuk, atau malah semua ramen kita!"

"Sudah, sudah, ada pelanggan tuh."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan ibunya. Tiga orang perempuan berseragam sekolah membuka pintu kedai mereka. Loh, di saat menjelang malam begini baru pulang?

Hinata segera menepis pikiran itu. Ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badan dengan sopan pada mereka.

"Silakan duduk. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Hinata.

Mereka memilih duduk di dekat pintu. Yang berambut cepol menjawab, "Tiga mangkuk ramen, satunya tidak pakai sayur, ya."

Hinata menuliskan pesanan mereka dan membawanya ke dapur. Saat menyiapkan ramen, tanpa sadar ia selalu melirik ke arah siswi-siswi itu.

Selalu ada satu hal yang menjadi keinginannya, yakni melanjutkan sekolah. Dulu saat ia dan ibunya masih tinggal di Osaka, Hinata pernah merasakan suka dukanya bersekolah. Setahun yang lalu ia masih dapat menimba ilmu di bangku SMP kelas tiga, bahkan sudah lulus, namun saat pindah ke Tokyo, ternyata uang mereka malah habis dipakai untuk beli rumah dan perlengkapan lainnya. Akhirnya Hinata belum melanjutkan studinya hingga sekarang.

Ia melihat seragam gadis-gadis itu dan tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat oleh seragam SMP-nya. Dan otomatis kenangan masa lalunya pun ikut berputar juga. Bahkan setelah ia mengantarkan ramen pesanan siswi-siswi itu, matanya tetap tidak dapat lepas dari mereka.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya._

Ibu Hinata sedang menyapu di depan kedai pagi itu. Hinata sendiri berada di rumah nenek Chiyo sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, karena ia ingin menemani wanita tua itu.

Saat sedang menyapu dedaunan, sebuah gumpalan kertas melayang dan berhenti tepat di depan kakinya. Ibu Hinata mengernyit dan kemudian mengambil kertas itu. Ia membukanya dan menemukan deretan huruf-huruf tinggi langsing yang nampak asing baginya.

_Untuk: Oba-san pemilik kedai yang baik hati_

_Ba-san, aku adalah orang yang kemarin makan ramenmu tanpa membayar. Sebenarnya sudah tiga kali aku melakukannya, namun aku lupa kapan. Tapi yang penting, aku sangat menyesal melakukannya padamu. Aku ingin menebus perbuatanku._

Ibu Hinata berpikir sejenak dan kemudian ia teringat oleh cerita Hinata kemarin. Ia pun meneruskan bacaannya.

_Jika Anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku bekerja di kedaimu? Aku tipe pekerja keras dan aku tidak butuh digaji. Asal kau memberiku semangkuk ramen tiap hari, aku pasti akan bekerja dengan baik. _

_Mohon letakkan sapumu di depan kedai jika Ba-san menerimaku._

_Tertanda,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Ibu Hinata tersenyum membacanya. Ternyata orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini sangat manis, pikirnya. Untung ia tidak terpengaruh cerita putrinya semalam, jadi ia tidak perlu berprasangka buruk pada Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa yakin kalau Naruto melakukan kejahatannya dengan suatu alasan.

Ia memandangi sapunya dan tanpa ragu ia meletakkannya di depan kedai.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning mengintip pelan-pelan dari balik tembok pembatas yang jauh dari kedai ramen itu. Ia berkali-kali memastikan penglihatannya ketika mendapati sebuah sapu tergeletak di depan kedai itu.

"_Yes_!" teriaknya senang. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninjukannya ke udara.

Dengan wajah berseri, pemuda bernama Naruto itu berlari menuju kedai dan setibanya di sana, ia langsung meraih sapu tersebut dan menyapu halaman depannya. Ia melakukannya dengan semangat.

Tapi kegiatannya harus terhenti dengan kedatangan seseorang yang langsung menyergapnya dari belakang dan mengunci gerakan tangannya dengan sekali tangkap.

Naruto kaget ketika mendapati seorang gadis kini berada di belakangnya sambil mencengkeram kedua tangannya. Gadis itu adalah putri pemilik kedai yang selalu mengejarnya jika ia kabur tanpa membayar. Naruto pun panik.

"KAA-SAN! AKU SUDAH MENANGKAP PENCURINYA!" teriak Hinata dengan senang. "Nah, sekarang kau mau ke mana lagi, Pencuri?"

Naruto dengan mudah dapat melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersungkur ke tanah dengan kasar. Naruto tambah panik melihatnya.

Hinata betul-betul kaget dengan reaksi pemuda itu. "Kau ini, sudah mencuri, kasar pula! Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi!" amuk Hinata.

Gadis itu bangun dari tanah dan berjalan menuju Naruto dengan gerakan seperti ingin mencakar. Naruto mundur dan tanpa sadar tangannya tergerak untuk menangkap kedua tangan mungil Hinata.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. "DASAR PENCURI!"

Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata, menabrakkannya ke tembok. Hinata makin memberontak ketika pemuda itu mengunci gerakannya dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"KAA-SAAAN!"

"Ada apa sih?!"

Naruto dan Hinata langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara itu. Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Dengan kasar, Hinata menepis tangan Naruto, mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh, dan terakhir melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada pemuda itu.

"Kaa-san, tolong aku!" seru Hinata kemudian. "Ia mau memukulku!"

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak benar, Ba-san!"

"'Ba-san'?" tanya Hinata geram. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seperti itu?! Pergi sebelum aku menelepon polisi!"

"Hinata!" sergah ibunya. "Naruto akan bekerja di kedai kita, mulai hari ini."

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat pada ibunya.

"APA?!"

.

.

Suasana di dalam kedai benar-benar membuat Hinata gerah. Ia sangat ingin pergi dari sana tapi ia tidak bisa. Di sisinya, sang Ibu nampak senang dengan kehadiran Naruto. Kontras sekali dengan keadaan Hinata yang tidak menyukai Naruto.

"Namaku... Uzumaki Naruto," ujar pemuda itu sambil cengengesan, membuat Hinata kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Lain halnya dengan ibu Hinata, ternyata ia senang dengan pemuda tampan di depannya itu. "Iya, aku sudah tahu namamu melalui surat yang kau lemparkan tadi."

"Surat?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Iya, tadi Naruto melemparnya saat Kaa-san sedang menyapu," jawab ibunya kalem.

Hinata membuang muka. "Pengecut."

Wajah Naruto menjadi masam kala mendengarnya.

"Hinata! Tidak baik seperti itu," ujar ibunya.

Hinata menoleh pada ibunya. "Kenapa tidak baik? Lalu apa dengan dia mencuri ramen kita itu merupakan hal baik?" tanyanya ketus.

Ibu Hinata mendelik dan baru akan menjawabnya ketika Naruto menyela duluan. "Aku berjanji akan membayar kesalahanku," jawab Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Oh ya? Dengan cara bekerja di sini?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak butuh. Yang kami butuhkan adalah uang untuk membayarnya," jawab Hinata tajam.

"Aku... tidak punya uang," ujar Naruto lirih.

Hinata tertawa sinis. "Lalu dengan beraninya kau makan ramen di sini? Tidak tahu malu!"

Ibu Hinata menengahi. "Hinata, jaga ucapanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Putri Anda benar. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk berada di sini," ujar Naruto sambil tertunduk.

"Sudah, Naruto, jangan kau dengar ucapan anakku."

Hinata memandang ibunya dengan kaget karena ibunya lagi-lagi membela Naruto. Pandangannya beralih kepada pemuda di depannya tanpa berkedip. Perasaan sakit menjalari hatinya.

"Ibu, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan peduli." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke dapur. Naruto masih tertunduk dan ibu Hinata hanya dapat menghela napas.

"Maafkan Hinata, Naruto," ucap wanita itu dengan nada menyesal. "Semenjak ayahnya meninggal dan kami pindah ke Tokyo, tabiatnya berubah. Dulu dia adalah gadis yang ceria dan baik, tapi sekarang ia malah menjadi dingin dan mudah marah."

"Ternyata namanya Hinata," kata Naruto. "Itu sesuai dengan parasnya yang cantik," puji Naruto tulus.

Ibu Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau tidak tersinggung kan, dengan ucapannya?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, mulai besok kau akan bekerja di sini. Jadi besok datanglah pagi-pagi untuk membantuku di dapur. Kau bisa memasak kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya... Tapi apa Anda tidak memikirkan Hinata? Pasti ia tidak akan nyaman bersamaku."

Ibu Hinata menggeleng. "Aku yakin hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

Ternyata tanpa Naruto dan ibu Hinata sadari, Hinata mendengar percakapan mereka barusan dari dapur. Sebelah udut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman miring.

"Oh, aku tidak akan membiarkannya kalau begitu."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Halo _guys_! Senang rasanya dapat menulis lagi di fandom NaruHina. Ditunggu saja ya chapter berikutnya. _Please reviewww..._

NB: Ini di-republish karena aku mendapat saran yang baik dari salah seorang pembaca fic ini. Menurutnya, untuk panggilan atau kata-kata sederhana sebaiknya menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Ini untuk menghargai Masashi Kishimoto dan negara Jepang sebagai pemilik charas-nya. Sip banget kan...

Tapi maaf ya bagi yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan perubahan ini. Selanjutnya aku akan lebih berhati-hati.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	2. Two: My Error Plans

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Two: My error plans_

Walaupun jam belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, dan juga kedai mereka sebenarnya belum buka pada jam sepagi itu, anehnya Hinata telah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan kedainya.

Ada apa gerangan?

"Nah, itu dia," gumamnya perlahan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang langsung mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat Hinata di depan kedai. Hari itu ia memakai pakaian serba orange yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mencolok.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan canggung setibanya di kedai.

"O-ohayo," sapanya.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Selera bajumu sungguh mengejutkan," katanya sebagai kalimat pembuka pagi hari pada Naruto, yang tentunya bernada sarkastik. Jujur saja, ia masih kesal dengan pemuda yang selalu dibela ibunya itu.

Kemarin Hinata memang tidak membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai keputusan ibunya yang menerima Naruto untuk bekerja di kedai mereka. Tapi Hinata tidak mau diam saja. Ia sudah berencana membuat Naruto tidak betah bekerja di kedai mereka dan mengangkat kaki segera agar kehidupan tentram keluarganya kembali lagi. Jika rencana ini gagal, ia masih punya rencana B: pemuda itu harus membayar makanan yang telah dimakannya, dua kali lipat!

Dan Hinata sedang menjalankan rencana A-nya, yakni bersikap jutek pada Naruto agar cowok itu tidak betah. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis itu, ia nampak yakin bahwa rencananya akan berhasil.

Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Hinata tadi. Tapi ia tidak berani membalas dan hanya terdiam memandangi sapu lidi yang disandarkan ke tembok kedai.

"Kau terlambat di hari pertamamu bekerja. Kau tahu jam berapa biasanya aku dan Kaa-san bekerja? Kami sudah memulainya dari setengah jam yang lalu!"

Naruto tertunduk. "Maaf, tapi Ba-san tidak memberitahu."

Hinata berdecak. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kemarin?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, raut wajahnya terlihat jelas ingin menyudahi percakapan itu. "A-aku masuk dulu kalau be—"

"Masuk ke mana?" potong Hinata cepat. "Sapu halaman dulu! Pelanggan tidak mau makan kalau halaman kotor begini!" tunjuk Hinata ke halaman kedai yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering.

Naruto buru-buru meraih sapu lidi dan mulai menyapu dengan gerakan cepat. Hinata masih tetap mengawasinya dengan senyuman kemenangan. Ia yakin cowok itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Naruto akan menyerah dan akhirnya rencananya—entah itu rencana A atau B—akan sukses.

"Kami harus hati-hati denganmu," ucap Hinata di tengah kesibukan Naruto menyapu halaman. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah pemuda itu karena Naruto membelakanginya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto melirik sebentar pada Hinata dan meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Kami tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirimu. Jadi aku akan mewakili ibuku untuk menanyai hal itu," sambung Hinata, berjalan selangkah lebih dekat dengan Naruto. "Kulihat kau datang dari jalan gersang menuju kota Tokyo. Apa kau tinggal di kota?"

Naruto terlihat begitu terkejut, sebab ia sampai menjatuhkan sapunya ke tanah. Hal itu membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi karena heran.

"A-aku tinggal cukup jauh dari sini," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil kembali sapu lidinya.

Hinata mulai curiga. "Apa pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi sambil memerhatikan punggung Naruto, sebab pemuda itu kembali membelakanginya.

Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. "Aku pernah kerja di... minimarket. Jadi kasir."

"Setelah itu? Apa kau beralih menjadi pencuri?"

Naruto terkesiap. Ia pun membalikkan badan dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak disukai Hinata sebab ia memandangnya dengan raut wajah tersinggung. Hinata membalas dengan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku? Jadi kau merasa kau bukan pencuri? Kalau iya, cepat bayar ramen yang telah kau makan, dua kali lipat!" seru Hinata cepat dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Naruto menatap Hinata sebentar, kemudian tertunduk. "Apa kau begitu membenciku?" tanyanya dengan suara datar, dan kecewa.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat. "Untuk ap—"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?"

Suara itu memotong ucapan Hinata, membuat Hinata kesal saat mendapati ibunya keluar dari kedai dengan wajah berseri. Sebaliknya, Naruto merasa sangat lega karena ia tidak perlu mendengar ucapan menyakitkan Hinata lebih banyak lagi.

Untunglah ibu Hinata tidak menyadari suasana buruk di antara keduanya. Ia memandang kedua remaja itu bergantian dengan wajah gembira.

"Kita mendapat pesanan banyak! Hari ini kita akan mempersiapkan lima belas ramen untuk dibawa ke kota!"

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Yang benar, Kaa-san? Dari kota?"

Ibunya mengangguk sumringah.

Naruto ikut menimpali. "Wow, itu bagus!" Dan setelah itu, ia mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Hinata sebagai balasannya.

"Hari ini kita akan sangat sibuk!" ucap ibu Hinata gembira. "Kalian cepat ke dapur dan persiapkan segala sesuatu yang kita butuhkan!"

Hinata tersenyum senang dan segera masuk ke dalam kedai tanpa menunggu Naruto. Naruto akhirnya menyusul ke dalam bersama ibu Hinata.

.

.

Setelah setahun lamanya membuka usaha rumah makan yang dibarengi kerja keras Hinata dan ibunya, akhirnya mereka tiba pada titik yang spektakuler. Untuk pertama kalinya, ramen mereka dapat dikenal luas hingga ke kota Tokyo. Dan ada orang baik hati yang memesan lima belas ramen untuk diantarkan hari ini ke kota. Sungguh kabar yang baik!

Pesanan itu akhirnya selesai, dan tibalah saatnya bagi mereka untuk mengantarkannya ke kota. Dan Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat mendengar ibunya mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi ke kota bersama Naruto!

Hinata sudah menolak berkali-kali, tapi ibunya tetap bersikukuh. Naruto kelihatannya tidak senang juga tidak kesal, dan sikapnya yang masa bodoh itu membuat Hinata kesal. Akhirnya ia dan Naruto yang akan mengantarkan ramen-ramen itu ke kota.

Seperti biasa, Hinata akan jalan kaki ke kota. Tapi kali ini ia sedikit kerepotan, sebab di tangannya ada bungkusan besar berisi ramen yang berat sekali. Hinata membawa tujuh ramen sedangkan Naruto membawa delapan ramen.

Belum jauh mereka berjalan, salah seorang pelanggan tetap kedai mereka, Kurenai, memanggil Hinata dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Ba-san! Sudah lama kau tidak mampir ke kedai kami," kata Hinata senang. "Ada apa?"

Kurenai, yang ternyata sedang menyirami bunga, tersenyum ketika melihat bungkusan-bungkusan ramen yang dibawa oleh Naruto dan Hinata. "Beberapa waktu lalu, aku memberitahu temanku mengenai kelezatan ramen buatan ibumu dan ia bilang ia tertarik untuk memesan. Ternyata pada akhirnya ia memang melakukannya."

Hinata kaget. "Yang benar?"

Kurenai mengangguk, membuat Hinata gembira.

"Astaga! Kami sungguh berterima kasih kalau begitu. Datanglah ke kedai kami untuk makan gratis, Ba-san."

"Ah, kapan-kapan saja ya! Aku masih agak sibuk belakangan ini," jawab Kurenai cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini pekerja baru yang diceritakan ibumu kemarin?"

Hinata melirik pada Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat malu dan langsung menundukkan badan pada Kurenai.

"Hajimemashite, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Kurenai tersenyum pada Naruto. Lalu ia menoleh pada Hinata. "Kalian pasti berat membawa bungkusan-bungkusan itu. Pakai saja sepeda milik keponakanku, keranjangnya cukup besar kok. Pasti muat untuk semua ramen kalian."

Hinata buru-buru menolak. "Tidak usah, Ba-san! Kami akan jalan kaki saja," ucap Hinata, yang langsung membungkukkan badan dan pamit pada Kurenai.

Naruto yang telah ditinggal dulu, menatap punggung gadis itu dari jauh. Dilihatnya Hinata nampak kerepotan dengan ramen-ramen yang dibawanya itu.

"Kurenai-san... boleh aku meminjam sepedamu?"

.

.

Hinata telah berjalan cukup jauh meskipun ia merasa tangannya begitu sakit akibat bungkusan tujuh ramen yang dibawanya itu. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menyeka keringatnya atau duduk sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Ia tahu kalau ia telah meninggalkan Naruto, dan nyatanya ia memang tidak peduli.

Tapi ketika ia mendengar bunyi bel di belakang tubuhnya, Hinata langsung membalikkan badan dan berhenti berjalan. Ia begitu kaget ketika mendapati Naruto berjalan di belakangnya sambil menuntun sepeda mini milik keponakan Kurenai yang tadi ditolaknya. Di keranjang depan sepeda itu ada bungkusan ramen yang dibawa Naruto.

"Hei! Kembalikan sepeda itu!" seru Hinata.

Naruto tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Hinata dan menuntun sepeda itu agar sejajar dengan Hinata. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan cengirannya. "Aku meminjamnya agar kau bisa menaruh ramen itu di keranjang sepedanya."

Hinata mendengus. "Tidak usah. Aku akan berjalan sambil membawanya, sendiri."

Gadis itu tetap keras kepala dan meneruskan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian ia menaiki sepeda itu, mengayuh pedalnya perlahan.

Hinata benar-benar kesal pada cowok itu. Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di depannya karena cowok itu menaiki sepeda. Sedangkan ia ditinggal dengan tubuh berbanjir peluh dan napas tersengal.

Kemudian Naruto berhenti mengayuh dan menatap Hinata yang berusaha melangkah dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh. Dasar gadis keras kepala, batin Naruto ketika melihat perjuangan sia-sia gadis itu. Kalau ia terus begitu, kapan mereka sampai ke kota?

Naruto menurunkan kaki sepeda dan berjalan menuju Hinata dengan langkah cepat. Tanpa Hinata duga, tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto menahan pergelangannya dan kemudian bungkusan ramen di tangannya telah beralih tempat, berada dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Sudah, jangan keras kepala. Kau bisa menaiki sepeda dan aku akan berjalan kaki," kata Naruto. Suaranya dalam dan tegas.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu, sedikit tersentuh.

Naruto segera menaruh bungkusan itu ke dalam keranjang sepeda dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

Tapi Naruto tetap saja merasa khawatir dengan gadis itu. Ia kembali membalikkan badan dan melihat Hinata berjalan di belakangnya sambil menuntun sepeda itu. Naruto menjadi bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak dinaiki?"

Hinata membuang mukanya, memandang hamparan sawah hijau yang luas di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Aku... tidak bisa naik sepeda."

Naruto kaget. Entah kenapa ia merasa geli dengan pernyataan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengambil alih sepeda itu. Ia mengernyit heran melihat Hinata yang masih belum naik dan hanya diam seperti patung.

"Naiklah."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa. Sebab lidahnya menjadi kelu seketika.

Perlahan, Hinata duduk di tempat duduk bagian belakang sepeda itu. Kelakuannya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita pergi," ucap Naruto yang segera mengayuh sepeda itu.

.

.

Jalan utama Tokyo begitu ramai ketika sepeda mereka memasukinya. Hinata mengambil kertas alamat yang diberikan ibunya sebelum mereka pergi dan membacanya.

"Jalan Kyoten nomor 430. Kau tahu di mana itu?" tanya Hinata sedikit berteriak karena suasananya cukup ramai.

Naruto, yang sedang memboncenginya dengan keringat yang terus mengalir, menjawab dengan suara sama kerasnya, "Aku tahu! Itu perumahan di blok Kyuujin."

Setelah tiba di rumah yang dimaksud, Hinata dan Naruto segera memberikan pesanan ramen orang itu. Ternyata orang kenalan Kurenai itu sangat ramah pada mereka dan orang itu juga berjanji kalau kelak akan datang ke kedai mereka. Lima belas ramen yang dipesannya saat itu adalah untuk keluarga adik iparnya yang akan datang sore nanti.

Setelah pekerjaan mengantar ramen selesai, Hinata memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika datang ke kota. Naruto mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, tentunya sambil menuntun sepeda. Walau tadi mereka sempat dekat, kini suasananya kembali kaku dan tidak bersahabat. Dan hal itu didominasi oleh sikap Hinata.

Perumahan itu memiliki taman luas yang ditumbuhi berbagai pohon cantik di setiap sudutnya. Ada jalanan setapak terbuat dari susunan bata merah yang dapat digunakan pengunjung untuk jalan-jalan mengitari taman itu. Di tengah-tengah taman itu ada sebuah air mancur raksasa yang katanya akan terlihat sangat cantik jika lampunya dinyalakan pada malam hari.

Sialnya, Hinata tidak melihat ada gundukan bata yang tidak sempurna pada jalan setapak itu, sehingga akhirnya ia tersandung dan jatuh ke tanah.

Naruto kaget dan langsung meletakkan sepedanya, berlari menuju Hinata yang kelihatannya hanya kaget saja dan tidak mengalami apa-apa. Ia pun mengurungkan niat untuk menolong gadis itu.

"Hei..."

Naruto sudah dua langkah meninggalkan Hinata dan ia terhenti karena suara itu. Suara Hinata. Dengan enggan, ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kakiku terkilir, bodoh."

Naruto pun panik dan segera mendekati gadis itu. "Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto pun meraih lengan gadis itu dan berkata, "Ayo, kita duduk di situ," katanya sambil menunjuk ke bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

Dengan pelan, Naruto mengalungkan sebelah lengan Hinata melewati kepalanya. Keduanya canggung luar biasa karena hal itu. Tapi mereka diam saja.

Naruto memapah Hinata dan setibanya di bangku itu, ia segera berjongkok di hadapan Hinata dengan niat ingin melihat kondisi kaki gadis itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ia diliputi keraguan, mengingat reaksi gadis itu selalu dingin kepadanya.

"Hmmm... apa aku perlu memeriksa kakimu?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Hinata tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa diam walau Hinata mendiaminya sepanjang hari. Sebenarnya ia mulai berpikir ulang mengenai rencana A dan B miliknya. Hinata bukan tipe pendendam. Dari awal ia hanya kesal dengan pemuda itu karena ibunya membelanya terus, tapi selain itu... Hinata yakin ia tidak punya alasan untuk membenci pemuda itu lebih banyak.

Kedai mereka telah kecolongan beberapa kali oleh orang yang jauh lebih parah dibandingkan Naruto. Ada yang memesan dua atau tiga ramen berukuran besar sekaligus, ada orang yang berpenampilan sangar luar biasa sehingga akhirnya mereka diancam untuk memberikan semangkuk ramen, ada yang pernah membawa pisau lipat karena selain memakan ramen ia juga merampok uang Hinata dan ibunya.

Tapi Naruto tidak ada dalam kriteria itu. Ia tidak memesan ramen berukuran besar yang dilahapnya tiga mangkuk sekaligus. Ia tidak berpenampilan mengerikan dan sepertinya bukan tipe penjahat karena sepanjang hari ini Hinata telah bersama dengannya dan Naruto tidak melakukan apapun yang dapat mencederainya. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk kakinya yang terkilir sekarang.

Saat Naruto menanyainya, Hinata mulai merasa gelisah. Ia gelisah lantaran akan terus melanjutkan rencananya yang mulai terasa konyol atau berhenti saja agar suasana yang selalu tercipta dingin di antara mereka dapat menguap secepatnya. Sebab lama kelamaan Hinata membenci situasi seperti ini.

"Uzumaki-san..."

Naruto mendongak pada Hinata ketika gadis itu memanggilnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu masih menghindari tatapannya, tapi nampaknya ia sudah mulai terbuka pada Naruto. Sikap itu membuat Naruto sedikit... gembira?

Naruto benar-benar kaget ketika iris kelabu itu memandang balik mata safirnya. Tatapannya tidak menusuk, tajam, ataupun marah, karena yang ada di dalam kedua bola mata itu adalah ketulusan yang dapat dirasakan Naruto.

"Aku rasa aku harus menghentikan semua ini," ucap gadis itu kemudian. "Aku minta maaf telah bersikap buruk padamu... dan aku akan berusaha menerima keberadaanmu di kedai kami."

Senyum Naruto mengembang.

"Baiklah... Aku juga minta maaf sempat mengabaikanmu beberapa kali tadi," balas Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk kaku karena tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh menatap Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini. Apalagi ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Dan panggil saja aku Naruto. Kedengarannya aneh mendengarmu memanggilku 'Uzumaki-san'."

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memeriksa kakimu. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Hinata memajukan kakinya yang terkilir, sedikit meringis karena begitu sakit. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah celana panjangnya, menampakkan area sekitar pergelangan kaki kanannya yang sudah mulai membengkak. Naruto begitu panik melihatnya.

"Kalau tadi kita tidak bicara panjang lebar, pasti belum separah ini!" keluh Naruto.

Hinata mendelik mendengarnya. "Jadi kau menyalahkanku karena bicara duluan, begitu?"

"E-eh, bukan kok!" jawab Naruto cepat. "Kita cuma butuh air es untuk menghentikan peradangannya..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Kakiku tidak begitu sakit kok," potong Hinata.

Naruto menjadi kaget. "Ne?"

"Daripada kau jongkok terus di depanku, kenapa kau tidak duduk saja di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil menepuk tempat duduk kosong di sebelahnya. Dan anehnya, Naruto menjadi malu, entah kenapa.

Tapi akhirnya dia duduk juga di sebelah Hinata. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Hai, minna-san! Terima kasih ya atas _feedbacks_ kalian yang baik. Bagaimana _update_nya? Tidak terlalu buruk kan? Nah, tolong di-_review, fave, alert_, atau semuanya saja ya, hehehehe.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	3. Three: Love Makes It Good

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Three__: Love Makes It Good_

Tepat pada jam tujuh pagi, Hinata telah keluar dari kedai dengan sebuah tong sampah kosong di tangannya. Gadis itu menaruhnya di depan kedai seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap pagi.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sesosok orang di kejauhan, berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan dinamis di antara penduduk desa yang juga sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Dengan segera ia dapat mengenalinya. Pemuda itu, Naruto, datang lebih lama dari kemarin dan seharusnya Hinata mempunyai emosi untuk siap memarahinya. Tapi entah kenapa rasa itu hilang, seakan menguap.

Naruto berlari tergesa menuju kedai ketika jaraknya makin dekat. Barulah setelah ia mendekat, Hinata dapat melihat kalau pemuda itu tidak lagi mengenakan baju mencolok seperti kemarin, melainkan sebuah kaos biru dengan jins yang rapi. Penampilannya membuatnya sedikit berbeda di mata Hinata.

"Ohayo," sapa Naruto setelah tiba di kedai dan bertemu dengan Hinata. "Maaf, aku terlambat lagi. Kau... tidak marah kan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kaku. Sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan emosinya, _plus_ kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Rasanya begitu canggung hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, setelah sebelumnya ia selalu bereaksi dingin terhadap cowok itu. Hinata pun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, terlihat lega. "Kakimu bagaimana, masih sakit? Masih bengkak?"

Dan Hinata bereaksi dengan menggerakkan bola matanya, gelisah. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu tersenyum setelah mendengarnya. "Baguslah."

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung mengambil sapu lidi yang selalu disandarkan ke tembok kedai dan mulai menyapu halaman, seperti kemarin. Bedanya, kalau kemarin ia disuruh oleh Hinata, kali ini ia melakukannya atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Selain itu, Naruto juga telah menganggap tugas menyapu ini sebagai tugasnya sejak awal.

Hinata sendiri hanya terdiam memandanginya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungguh berbalik dengan keadaan kemarin dimana Hinata-lah yang terus mengintimidasi Naruto. Hinata merasa keadaan berbalik dan mengintimidasinya sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ibu Hinata dari dalam. "Hinata, Naruto! Masuklah ke dapur!"

Hinata lega oleh seruan itu, oleh sebab itu ia segera masuk ke dalam kedai. Naruto masih menyapu, tapi dengan gerakan lebih cepat.

"Hari ini aku akan masak, Kaa-san," kata Hinata setibanya di dapur. Dilihatnya sang ibu sedang mengiris bawang merah. Seperti biasa, di atas kompor telah tergeletak sebuah kuali besar untuk memasak kaldu ramen. Di sisinya menyala sebuah penanak nasi otomatis, tanda bahwa nasinya sedang dimasak.

Hinata memang jarang berada di dapur untuk memasak, sebab ia lebih suka jika disuruh bersih-bersih kedai atau membeli bahan-bahan dapur ke minimarket. Alasannya sederhana: Hinata tidak terlalu suka memasak. Dan untunglah hal ini tidak membuat ibunya kerepotan, sebab Hinata cukup bertanggung jawab untuk hal-hal lain di luar tugas okaa-san-nya.

"Tidak usah. Kaa-san akan mengajari Naruto bagaimana memasak ramen."

Hinata terdiam di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap tidak suka. "Kaa-san menolak bantuanku hanya untuk orang asing seperti dia?"

Ibu Hinata menghela napas ketika mendengar ucapan sinis putrinya. "Kaa-san tidak menolak bantuanmu, Hinata. Dan Naruto bukan lagi orang asing, jadi jangan sebut ia begitu," jawab ibunya kemudian.

Hinata bersikap cuek mendengarnya.

"Kau ke kamar saja, belajar seperti yang biasa kau lakukan," lanjut ibunya lagi. Setelah itu ia mengambil sebatang cabai merah besar dan mengirisnya perlahan, kelihatannya tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata. Ia pun keluar dari dapur.

Saat hendak membuka pintu yang menuju ke lorong rumah mereka, seseorang mencegatnya.

"Apa ini punyamu?"

Hinata menoleh dan melihat selembar kertas berwarna jingga di tangan kanan Naruto. Sedikit terkejut, ia pun bertanya,

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Di halaman," jawab Naruto sambil memberikannya pada Hinata. "Pasti jatuh tadi."

Hinata menyimpan kertas itu di dalam saku celananya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, ia pun melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto menahannya.

"Kau berencana masuk ke Konoha?"

Hinata berhenti dan segera menoleh pada Naruto. "Apa kau membaca brosur ini?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak akan tahu kertas apa itu jika aku tidak membacanya, bukan? Jadi, apa itu benar?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu."

Tepat ketika gadis itu berjalan pergi dan menghilang di balik lorong, terdengar suara ibu Hinata yang memanggil Naruto agar segera masuk ke dapur. Pemuda itu segera melupakan ucapan ketus Hinata dan berlari menuju dapur.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, nampak Hinata sedang memutar-mutar bolpoin di tangan kanannya. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Ia sedang melamun rupanya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, bola mata gadis itu bergeser menuju meja belajar yang dijadikan tumpuan sikunya sekarang. Di atasnya tergeletak berbagai macam buku pelajaran yang rata-rata terbuka lebar dengan coret-coretan di dalamnya. Tepat di depan matanya, lima buah brosur terhampar jelas, tertulis kalimat "Konoha High School" dengan besar.

Hinata mengambil brosur jingga yang diberikan Naruto padanya tadi. Dibacanya sebentar, kemudian ia menaruh kembali brosur itu ke tempat awal.

"_Apa kau berencana masuk ke Konoha?"_

Hinata mendesah kala mengingat ucapan Naruto barusan. Sebab kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Selama setahun tinggal di Fujitari, bukan Hinata namanya jika hanya diam saja tanpa mencari informasi mengenai sekolah menengah atas yang bagus, baik di Fujitari ataupun di kota alias Tokyo. Gadis itu telah menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk mencari tahu dan hasilnya adalah Konoha High School, sekolah elit yang kualitasnya bagus, berada di kota, dan memiliki citra yang baik. Ia mengetahui eksistensi sekolah itu dari keponakan Kurenai yang bernama Konohamaru, sebab ia bersekolah di sana. Untunglah, Konohamaru dengan senang hati membantu Hinata mendapatkan brosur-brosur mengenai penerimaan siswa baru setiap tahunnya.

Tahun ini Hinata akan ikut tes masuk KHS, memperebutkan beasiswa. Persyaratan di setiap brosur itu, dan juga persyaratan tetap setiap tahunnya, hanya satu yang sangat fundamental: nilai tes masuk harus melampaui sekian skor ketentuan minimal yang telah ditetapkan KHS. Namun kenyataannya hal ini tidaklah mudah. Soal-soal dari KHS merupakan soal ujian yang 40% berasal dari dalam Jepang, 60% berasal dari luar negeri. Sehingga, menurut informasi yang didapat oleh Hinata, dengan jumlah soal sebanyak seratus soal dalam enam mata pelajaran yang diujikan nanti, lebih dari separuhnya berbahasa Inggris.

Selama setahun pula, Hinata berjuang mati-matian untuk belajar, apalagi ketika ia tahu kalau kurikulum KHS adalah kurikulum dengan standar tinggi dan sulit. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan membantu ibunya menjual ramen, ia juga harus belajar terus agar pada saat tes masuk tahun ajaran baru nanti, Hinata bisa mendapatkan bangku dengan kuota hanya untuk dua ratus siswa. Dan waktu semakin cepat. Tak terasa sampai juga pada hari pelaksanaan ujian, yakni minggu depan.

Ya, minggu depan.

Hinata memandang kembali buku-buku tebal yang dipinjamnya dari Konohamaru. Cowok itu sudah kelas dua sekarang, jadi cukup banyak buku yang dapat digunakan Hinata untuk belajar. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ada yang bersedia membantu kesulitannya.

Tapi judul-judulnya sangat fantastis. Geografi dan Ilmu Kebumian. Fisika dan Astronomi. Ekonomi dan Bisnis. _Psychology_ _for __B__eginner_. Bla bla. Bla bla bla.

Untung saja selama setahun ini ia menggunakan waktu dengan baik untuk belajar. Hinata juga tidak punya catatan buruk selama bersekolah di Osaka dulu. Masuk tiga besar dan rutin mengikuti les privat bahasa Inggris dulu, ternyata cukup banyak membantu dalam memahami pelajaran-pelajaran sulit yang jika ditelaah lagi, rupanya hanya merupakan pengembangan konsep dasar.

Ibunya tidak melarang Hinata untuk masuk ke KHS, tapi beliau juga tidak berharap kalau Hinata akan membuatnya mengeluarkan uang banyak hingga melampaui pendapatan sehari-hari keluarga mereka. Ibunya ingin ia lolos tes masuk dan dapat beasiswa, kalau tidak, ya tidak usah sekolah. Begitu saja. Dan Hinata hanya bisa maklum, mereka sedang kesulitan sekarang dan sebaiknya ia tidak menambah kesulitan itu.

Hinata berjanji, terutama pada ibunya, bahwa ia pasti akan masuk ke KHS. Sebaiknya, _harus_.

.

.

Menjelang siang, kedai ramen Hinata makin ramai. Jika biasanya yang selalu hilir mudik dari dapur ke meja pelanggan adalah Hinata dan ibunya, sekarang Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Malah sepertinya ia yang paling cepat bekerja, sehingga para pelanggan menjadi senang dengan kinerjanya.

Naruto juga sangat ramah pada pelanggan, akan meminta maaf berkali-kali jika satu batang sumpit saja jatuh ke lantai, bolak-balik mengelap meja yang kotor, mengambil mangkuk ramen yang telah habis beserta bayarannya, dan bahkan sesekali membantu Hinata membawakan pesanan.

Hinata sendiri masih merasa kaku jika berada di dekat pemuda itu. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur karena Naruto terlarut dalam kesibukannya bekerja, jadi ia mungkin tidak menyadari sikap Hinata sedari tadi. Entahlah, Hinata juga tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Sementara itu, ibu Hinata sangat senang dengan hasil kerja Naruto. Pekerjaan yang dulu terasa agak berat karena hanya ditangani oleh dua wanita di kedai, kini menjadi ringan berkat bantuan Naruto. Pria memang lebih dapat diandalkan.

Ketika matahari mulai bergeser sedikit dari singasananya, meninggalkan berkas-berkas cahayanya di langit yang perlahan terlihat ke-jingga-an, di saat itulah kedai mereka mulai berangsur sepi. Tapi hal itu membuat Hinata lega, karena ia benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini dan ingin beristirahat secepatnya.

Gadis itu keluar dari kedai sambil menenteng tong sampah kosong di tangannya. Ketika ia menaruhnya di depan kedai, dilihatnya halaman agak kotor dengan sampah dan dedaunan. Hinata pun meraih sapu lidi dan baru saja akan menggunakannya, ketika sebuah tangan menahan sapu itu.

"Biar aku saja."

Hinata menoleh dan menemukan Naruto telah berdiri di sisinya. Pemuda itu terlihat sama lusuhnya dengan Hinata, namun ia tak pernah menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya sehingga Naruto kelihatan lebih segar.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan langsung melepaskan gagang sapu dari genggamannya, membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih pekerjaan Hinata. Naruto pun segera menyapu dengan gerakan cepat. Di belakang pemuda itu, Hinata memandangnya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Hinata, apa kau mau bersekolah di Konoha?" tanya Naruto.

Pandangan Hinata langsung teralih, memandangi Naruto yang juga balik memandanginya, sehingga jadinya kegiatan Naruto terhenti untuk sejenak.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Ya."

Naruto tertawa pelan dan hal itu membuat Hinata heran. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Kau sangat ingin bersekolah. Sangat berbeda denganku, aku paling tidak suka ke sekolah."

Hinata masih memandangi Naruto dengan heran. "Apa itu sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Kalimat Naruto terdengar ragu. Dan baru saja Hinata hendak menyela, pemuda itu melanjutkan lagi.

"Tes masuknya minggu depan kan?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau menemanimu."

Mendengarnya, mata Hinata sedikit membesar. Dia bilang apa?

Naruto sepertinya menyadari kekagetan Hinata. Cowok itu pun cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, tapi kalau aku juga pergi, Ba-san bagaimana? Nanti ia kerepotan mengurus kedai sendirian."

Hinata mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak perlu ditemani."

"Memangnya kau tahu di mana Konoha High?"

Bola mata Hinata bergeser sedikit kala mendengarnya. "Di brosurnya... ada alamat. Ya, alamat sekolahnya."

"Dan kau pernah ke sana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Pemuda itu telah meletakkan sapu lidinya dan bicara dengan Hinata dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Aku belum pernah pergi. Tapi aku pasti dapat menemukannya," jawab Hinata yakin.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Ya, mungkin kau akan menemukannya. Tapi apa kau mau menunggu hingga hari ujian tiba? Tidak kan? Kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan mencari Konoha High setibanya di kota. Apalagi kau belum pernah ke sana."

Di dalam hatinya, tanpa sadar Hinata mengiyakan ucapan Naruto. Tapi ia berusaha agar air mukanya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Nah, mumpung belum begitu sore, bagaimana kalau kita ke kota?"

Dan akhirnya, Hinata benar-benar menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget. "Yang benar?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu kok sekolahnya di mana. Bagaimana?"

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Hinata, tapi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada Naruto di depannya, cepat-cepat gadis itu menghapusnya agar tidak ketahuan sedang senyum-senyum tak jelas. Sementara itu, Naruto malah tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadis itu yang begitu manis dan polos di matanya.

"Hmmm... kenapa kau bisa tahu letak sekolahnya? Memangnya kau tinggal di kota?" tebak Hinata spontan.

Dan ketika melihat Naruto mengangguk, Hinata jadi kaget lagi karena ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Aku minta maaf tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu kemarin. Semakin lama aku merasa tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus menyembunyikan hal ini," ujar Naruto serius. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Melihat wajah serius Naruto, entah kenapa Hinata merasa sesuatu yang aneh menyergapi dadanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan wajah agar tidak berhadapan lagi dengan Naruto. Lagi-lagi bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Kalau begitu... ayo kita pamit pada okaa-san-ku," kata gadis itu kemudian.

.

.

Setelah mendapat izin dari ibu Hinata ditambah beberapa nasehat agar sebaiknya mereka tidak pulang kemalaman nanti, berangkatlah Hinata dan Naruto ke kota dengan menaiki sepeda Konohamaru, yang kebetulan sedang berada di rumah saat mereka meminjamnya.

Dan, Naruto sepertinya tidak berbohong mengenai dirinya yang tinggal di kota. Cowok itu kelihatan sangat familiar dengan berbagai tempat yang mereka lalui di kota, dan bahkan ada beberapa orang yang memanggil pemuda itu ketika melihat mereka. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat penasaran kenapa kemarin Naruto menyembunyikan hal ini. Sedikit banyak, ia pun berspekulasi bahwa Naruto takut kalau Hinata akan memarahinya sebab kemarin Hinata masih dalam keadaan sangat tidak menyukai cowok itu.

Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan sebuah sekolah bertingkat yang kelihatan elit, walau dilihat dari jauh. Pagar yang membatasinya begitu tinggi dengan aksen bunga-bunga besi yang khas. Di balik pagar tinggi itu, nampaklah jalan lebar menuju KHS dengan taman cantik di kedua sisinya.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang nampak hapal dengan kawasan ini, menuju pos penjaga di sisi pagar. Ada dua pria berjaga di sana, mereka memandangi Naruto dan Hinata dengan penuh selidik.

"Konnichiwa! Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda berdua," kata Naruto ramah.

"Konnichiwa. Boleh kami tahu apa tujuan kalian ke sini?"

Hinata memandangi Naruto, sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat sedikit meluntur kepercayaan dirinya. Mereka berdua jelas kaget dengan pertanyaan _to the point_ dari salah satu penjaga itu.

Naruto mencoba mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. "Temanku akan mengikuti tes masuk KHS minggu depan. Kami hanya ingin tahu apakah ada prosedur tambahan lainnya yang dibutuhkan."

Di luar dugaan Hinata, tiba-tiba saja wajah serius kedua penjaga itu berubah menjadi raut ramah. Mereka pun memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia dan Hinata dapat masuk dan menemui para koordinator di lantai dua, ruangan pertemuan. Dan juga, sebelum masuk kartu identitas mereka harus diperiksa.

Setelah urusan dengan penjaga selesai, keduanya pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan KHS sambil menuntun sepeda mereka yang entah kenapa kelihatan sangat imut jika dibandingkan dengan kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang bertaburan di sekeliling KHS, seperti motor, mobil, bus, dan van. Hinata tersenyum geli memikirkannya.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam KHS, dari lantai satu mereka langsung meninggalkan lantai dua untuk menuju ke ruang ujian yang ada di lantai tiga dan empat, berdasarkan informasi yang tertera di papan pengumuman. Hinata masih ingat dengan nomor peserta yang diambilnya beberapa waktu lalu dan kini keduanya mencari-cari di setiap ruangan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto berhasil menemukan meja Hinata.

"Ingat, Ruangan B-11, meja nomor dua dari belakang," kata Naruto pada Hinata, yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh gadis itu.

Setelah berkeliling sebentar di ruangan ujian lain dan juga memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di lantai dua, mereka memutuskan untuk makan dulu sebelum pulang. Maklum, mereka belum makan sejak tadi siang dan sekarang perut keduanya telah bertabuh minta diisi.

Mereka diuntungkan dengan letak kantin di setiap lantai KHS, sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan dari satu lantai ke lantai lain. Pilihan menunya sangat beragam dan ketika membaca kata 'ramen'...

"Tolong ramennya dua mangkuk," kata Hinata pada pelayan kantin. Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata yang begitu penasaran.

"Tenang saja, pasti ramen buatan ibumu yang lebih enak," kata pemuda itu.

Dan benar saja. Hinata tersenyum penuh makna ketika menyeruput kuah ramen yang telah dihidangkan di hadapannya.

"Ramen buatan okaa-san memang yang terbaik," ujar Hinata pelan, takut kedengaran si pemilik kantin. Setelah itu ia melahap ramennya.

Naruto mengunyah ramen di mulutnya dengan susah payah sebelum berkata,

"Benar kan? Ramen Ba-san memang enak."

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Kalau kau membayar, pasti rasanya lebih enak."

Naruto langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Santai saja! Aku tidak serius kok."

Naruto memandang tidak suka. "Bukannya kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Iya, makanya aku bilang kalau aku tidak serius," jawab Hinata sambil mengaduk ramennya.

Perlahan, raut wajah Naruto yang menegang kembali seperti semula. Keduanya pun memakan ramen mereka dalam diam.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat ramen ibumu begitu enak?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, memecahkan suasana hening yang cukup lama barusan.

Hinata mendongak, menatap balik mata safir Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang memancar dari mata pemuda itu, indah dan menentramkan. Untuk sejenak keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Cinta," jawabnya tulus.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Sori ya lama update... semoga update-nya tidak mengecewakan.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	4. Four: Know More

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Four: Know More_

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat ramen ibumu begitu enak?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, memecahkan suasana hening yang cukup lama barusan. Ia melemparkan pandangan yang amat serius pada Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, menatap balik mata safir Naruto.

"Cinta."

Dan kemudian hening... cukup lama.

Naruto masih tersenyum lebar pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Terus?"

Senyuman Naruto hilang seketika. Naruto yakin kalau ini adalah komik, pasti akan ada gambar dirinya terjengkang dengan kaki terangkat ke atas.

"Aku juga tahu kalau di setiap masakan pasti ada yang namanya cinta," sambung Hinata.

Naruto menopang dagunya, kesal.

"Dialog ini sering muncul di serial kesukaan Kaa-san, makanya aku tahu."

Berikutnya Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" sambung gadis itu sarkastik. "Aku sering menonton di televisi mengenai kisah cinta remaja tolol, dimana karakter pria akan mengatakan hal-hal yang mereka anggap romantis pada karakter wanita dan taraaa...! Mereka pun jadian."

Naruto ternganga mendengarnya. "_Hell_! Kau benar-benar tak berperasaan. Setidaknya, tersipulah sedikit. Itu baru wanita."

"Daripada pembicaraan ini makin melantur, lebih baik kita selesaikan dulu ramen kita," kata Hinata cuek. "Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong cinta-cintaan?"

Naruto jadi kaget. "Hmmm, ya... mencairkan suasana saja. Lagipula dengan pembicaraan tadi, kurasa kita jadi makin akur kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama."

Naruto sampai mengeretakkan gigi saking kesalnya dengan gadis di hadapannya itu. "Kau ini benar-benar mem—"

"Tapi aku rasa..."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh Hinata, yang tiba-tiba kelihatan serius. Gadis itu bahkan memandangnya tepat di bola matanya.

"... setelah kau mengajakku kemari dan membantuku mencari tempat duduk untuk tesku kelak...,"

"... aku sudah dapat menerima keberadaanmu."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, masih berpandangan.

"Mungkin tanpamu, aku masih belum tahu di mana sekolah ini berada. Jadi... terima kasih."

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis, yang dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Mereka seakan melepaskan atmosfer dingin di antara mereka, membuatnya menguap perlahan.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak pernah berpura-pura ketika dirinya mengatakan kalau ia telah menerima keberadaan Naruto. Ia mengutarakan hal itu pada ibunya dan hal itu membuat ibu Hinata lega karena putrinya akhirnya dapat menerima pemuda itu dengan layak. Naruto sendiri juga senang dan berjanji kalau ia secepatnya akan melunasi hutangnya, walau mungkin akan lama.

Tetapi, walau terdengar menyenangkan, sikap Hinata terhadap Naruto tetap sama. Dan mungkin juga terhadap orang lain, termasuk okaa-san-nya. Gadis itu hampir tidak pernah tersenyum lagi semenjak mereka makan di kantin KHS waktu itu. Ia menjalankan pekerjaannya di kedai dengan ekspresi datar, setiap hari. Ketika malam tiba, gadis itu akan mengunci diri di kamarnya hingga keesokan paginya, dan kemudian memulai lagi pekerjaannya di kedai dengan sikap datar yang sama, kemudian mengunci diri di kamar saat malam, dan seterusnya. Sebuah siklus yang membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang seperti Hinata yang tahan untuk tidak menggerakkan raut wajahnya dua inci saja barang semenitpun. Pikirannya itu membawanya pada suatu spekulasi dramatis: apakah Hinata pernah dilukai seseorang?

Selama seminggu bekerja di kedai, Naruto seakan menyadari sesuatu. Selain fakta bahwa ia sangat minim ekspresi, hampir 97% sikapnya ternyata sangat dingin. Naruto pikir sikap dingin gadis itu padanya di awal pertemuan mereka adalah hal wajar, mengingat Naruto merupakan orang asing berstatus pencuri yang tiba-tiba dengan seenaknya bekerja di kedai milik keluarga Hinata hanya untuk menebus rasa bersalah. Tapi setelah Hinata mengikrarkan kalau ia telah menerima Naruto selayaknya, sikapnya tetap saja seperti dulu, dingin dan sulit dijangkau.

Naruto benci dengan kalimat itu. _Dingin dan sulit dijangkau._

Dalam hati terdalamnya, Naruto sebenarnya prihatin. Dan juga sedih.

Naruto pun menanyakan hal ini pada ibu Hinata dan ia mendapatkan sebuah potongan _puzzle_ buram atas rasa penasarannya itu. Ibu Hinata yakin sejak ayahnya meninggal, Hinata jadi berubah. Ayah Hinata merupakan sosok yang berarti bagi gadis itu dan ia terlalu terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Sejak itulah Hinata mulai menutup diri dari dunia luar, bersikap dingin pada orang-orang, dan terjebak sendirian dalam kesedihannya.

"Tapi, Ba-san, bukankah itu terlalu ekstrem hanya karena ditinggalkan seseorang? Maksudku, kepergian ayahnya sudah merupakan waktunya. Kenapa Hinata sampai berubah sedrastis itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Saat itu ia sedang berada di dapur membantu ibu Hinata memasak ramen.

"Ba-san kurang mengerti soal itu. Hinata sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, terlepas dari kesedihannya karena kematian ayahnya. Kau tahu kan dia orangnya agak introvert," jawab beliau.

"Ba-san tidak mencari tahu?"

"Ba-san sudah berusaha. Tapi Hinata bilang kalau ia hanya terpukul dengan kematian ayahnya, makanya ia jadi berubah. Ia bahkan meminta Ba-san untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

Jawaban itu malah mengarahkan pemuda itu ke spekulasi dramatis lainnya: apakah Hinata mengalami masa-masa sulit saat di Osaka dulu? Oleh teman-temannya mungkin? Oleh... seorang cowok brengsek?

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia akan sangat terluka jika jawaban untuk pertanyaan terakhirnya tadi adalah benar. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik di matanya, dan ia tidak mau gadis itu terluka.

Apa terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan rasa suka? Terhadap Hinata? Naruto tidak tahu. Ketika ia melihat ke dalam mata Hinata dan merasa sesuatu yang aneh menyetrum dirinya, ia tidak tahu. Ketika ia merasa ucapan Hinata mulai melembut dan pandangannya tak dapat lepas dari gadis itu, ia tidak tahu. Ketika Hinata melemparkan senyum padanya dan hal itu membuatnya gugup, ia juga tidak tahu.

Oke, berhenti. Ini konyol, batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia menatap kalender yang tergantung di sisi kulkas. Seminggu sudah ia bekerja di sini. Dan sudah lewat seminggu pula sejak ia dan Hinata ke KHS dan makan di sana. Berarti hari ini adalah hari pertama tes masuk KHS.

Naruto hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk gadis itu.

.

.

Waktu memang tidak bersahabat bagi orang yang berharap akan kelambanannya.

Pernyataan ini berlaku bagi Hinata dan seribu delapan ratus empat puluh sembilan orang lainnya yang akan mengikuti tes masuk Konoha High School hari ini. Ya, hari ini.

Kali ini Hinata tidak jalan kaki ke kota, tapi ia diantar Kurenai menaiki mobilnya yang bagus itu. Seumur-umur Hinata tidak pernah naik mobil dan berkat kemurahan hati Kurenai, ia dapat pergi ke kota tanpa perlu jalan kaki. Hinata pun dapat tiba di KHS setengah jam sebelum tes dimulai.

Dengan banyaknya peserta, KHS nampak seperti pasar saking ramainya. Suasana baru ini berbeda dengan saat ia dan Naruto datang, sebab saat itu KHS tidak seramai ini. Tidak disangkanya waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan tibalah saat baginya untuk melakukan tes yang menentukan apakah dirinya layak untuk masuk ke KHS.

Tes telah berlalu selama tiga jam dan masih ada waktu sekitar tiga setengah jam lagi hingga tes berakhir. Saat ini para peserta diberi waktu istirahat selama setengah jam. Hinata lega karena ia dapat mengerjakan soal tes dengan lancar, jadi usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Setidaknya ia punya kabar baik untuk dibawa pulang nanti.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan bersama puluhan peserta tes lainnya, melangkah menuju kantin yang kemarin dikunjunginya bersama Naruto. Entah kenapa ia sedikit malu jika mengingat waktu itu, terlebih ketika melihat kalau tempat duduk yang mereka duduki kemarin tidak diduduki siapapun. Padahal kantin itu sangat ramai.

Gadis itu memesan nasi kari dan berniat duduk di tempat duduk kosong itu. Sayangnya ia kalah cepat, seorang gadis keburu duduk di sana sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya, mengisyaratkan agar mereka juga ikut duduk di sana.

Tapi teman-teman gadis itu menggeleng, membuat gadis itu pun beranjak dari sana. Hinata pun menghela napas lega dan segera duduk di sana.

Hmmm... nasi karinya enak, batin gadis itu setelah memakan sesuap. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kantin dan menyadari kalau dirinya hanya duduk sendiri sementara peserta lain duduk bergerombol dan bercerita dengan seru di sela-sela makan mereka.

Tak urung pikirannya melafalkan kalau dirinya kesepian.

Hinata menyendokkan kembali nasinya ke dalam mulut. Pandangannya kembali berputar, melihat apa saja. Beberapa koordinator tes sedang berdiskusi dengan serius di sudut kantin. Segerombolan gadis-gadis yang memakai rok pendek sedang bercerita dengan seru sambil sesekali melirik peserta cowok di kantin itu. Beberapa pelayan bolak-balik mengantarkan pesanan dari meja ke dapur.

Kemudian ia melihat bangku di depannya. Kosong.

Di kantin yang seramai ini, aneh jika ia merasa kesepian.

Hinata tidak mau memikirkan lagi hal apa saja yang membuatnya menjadi Hinata yang sekarang. Hinata yang tertutup. Hinata yang dingin. Hinata yang memilih untuk tidak memiliki emosi, namun sayangnya ia tak bisa.

Tangannya bergerak, kembali menyendokkan nasi ke mulut. Suara ramai di kantin mendominasi suasana hatinya yang diam, namun malah membuatnya makin kesepian di tengah-tengah sana. Dan pada akhirnya, ia kelihatan seperti orang yang menderita.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata mendongak. Salah satu koordinator tes yang dilihatnya tadi, telah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Setelah tes berakhir, tolong menghadap Ketua Uchiha. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan kalian."

"'Kalian'?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya, kau dan beberapa peserta lainnya diharap menghadap Ketua. Kalau begitu..."

"Apa tidak bisa dibicarakan saja sekarang?" potong Hinata cepat.

Koordinator itu sedikit kaget karena ucapannya dipotong. "Tidak bisa... Ketua sendiri yang mengatakan begitu," lanjutnya, yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mendengus sinis dan menyantap kembali nasinya. Untuk sejenak ia melupakan rasa kesepiannya.

.

.

Setelah tes berakhir, Hinata pun berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan di lantai dua. Setibanya di sana, ia melihat ada sekitar empat belas peserta bernasib sama sepertinya. Mereka semua duduk dengan wajah bingung sambil memperhatikan para koordinator yang duduk di depan mereka.

Hinata langsung duduk di bangku yang tersisa, yakni bangku di belakang, dan mulai menunggu, kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh orang-orang itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut aneh dengan tatapan tajam duduk di tengah-tengah, mungkin itulah ketuanya.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," kata pemuda berambut aneh itu.

Semua menjawab, kecuali Hinata.

"Baiklah, kami hanya akan sebentar menyampaikan hal ini."

Hinata membuang pandangannya dan memilih menatap lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kami memanggil kalian semua karena kami mendapat laporan dari staf sekolah yang menerima data-data diri kalian. Mereka telah mengumpulkan serangkaian data mengenai siswa-siswa yang dianggap memiliki kemampuan akademik yang lebih, dilihat dari nilai-nilai semasa SMP dan prestasi akademik dan non-akademik, dan hasilnya adalah kalian semua, lima belas orang yang akan kami wawancarai lebih lanjut besok pagi."

Mendengarnya, seluruh peserta menatapnya dengan kaget, termasuk Hinata.

"Wawancara besok akan diadakan jam delapan pagi. Mohon datang tepat waktu, kenakan baju sepantasnya, dan jangan lupa bawa kartu tes kalian hari ini. Ada pertanyaan?"

Ketika melihat Hinata mengangkat tangannya, ia pun mempersilakan gadis itu untuk bertanya.

"Apa kami dijamin akan langsung lolos tes dan mendapatkan beasiswa?"

Semua peserta langsung menatap Hinata karena kaget dengan pertanyaan _to the point _ itu. Walau sebenarnya mereka juga penasaran apakah hal itu benar.

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu adalah tidak pasti bagi kami. Kami hanya melaksanakan tugas dengan mewawancarai kalian besok dan kemudian menyerahkan hasil wawancaranya ke staf KHS. Untuk hasilnya, itu sama sekali di luar kewenangan kami. Jadi kalian bisa saja lolos, bisa saja tidak. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Ruangan itu langsung gaduh dengan seruan tidak terima dari peserta tes. Hinata juga kesal dengan jawaban itu. Jadi untuk apa mereka melakukan wawancara jika mereka tidak dijamin akan lolos tes masuk KHS dan mendapat beasiswa?

"Apa saja yang akan ditanyakan dalam wawancara besok?"

Lagi-lagi gadis berponi itu yang melemparkan pertanyaan. Hinata memandang Ketua dengan datar, yang dibalas sama olehnya.

"Itu rahasia."

Ruangan itu gaduh lagi. Hinata mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Hei, tenang! Tenang!" bentak seorang koordinator dan ruangan kembali hening.

"Baik, ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Ketua, dan lagi-lagi ia melihat kalau gadis berponi itu yang mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau begitu, apa wawancara tidak akan mempengaruhi nilai tes masuk kami?"

"Itu di luar pengetahuan kami. Pertanyaan lain?"

Ruangan gaduh lagi.

"Menurutmu, berapa persen kami semua akan lolos tes masuk dengan wawancara itu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Semua peserta tes dan koordinator memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sekarang kondisi di dalam ruangan itu seakan memanas, karena Hinata tak henti-henti melontarkan pertanyaan atas ketidakpuasannya dan Ketua Uchiha nampaknya juga tidak mau berhenti memberikan jawabannya.

"Menurutku, hanya 0,99%."'

Akibatnya, ruangan makin gaduh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" bentak seorang koordinator pada Hinata.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan menatap Ketua dengan tajam. Ketua itu malah balas menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana, Hyuuga-san? Kurasa jawabanku sudah memenuhi ekspektasimu."

Dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu.

.

.

Naruto sedang mengelap meja ketika didengarnya deru mobil mendekat ke kedai. Ia menolehkan kepala dan melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan kedai mereka. Itu mobil Kurenai.

Naruto langsung meletakkan lap di atas meja dan berlari membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Hinata turun dari mobil, diikuti Kurenai.

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Naruto ketika melihat Kurenai. Ibu Hinata yang juga keluar dari kedai ikut menyapa Kurenai sekaligus berterima kasih karena telah mengantar putrinya pulang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga kebetulan berada di kota sampai sore, jadi aku bisa mengantar Hinata pulang."

"Arigatou," ucap Hinata, kemudian gadis itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Naruto. Padahal Hinata tahu kalau pemuda itu menatapnya dan terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau Naruto berharap ia akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kurenai-san, apa Anda mau semangkuk ramen?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu," jawab Kurenai, yang kemudian dipersilakan masuk oleh ibu Hinata.

Setelah menghidangkan ramen untuk Kurenai, Naruto langsung pamit untuk keluar sebentar. Ia beralasan ingin membeli makanan, tapi sebenarnya Naruto ingin menemui Hinata. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu di raut wajah gadis itu yang membuatnya khawatir.

Naruto tahu kalau di sisi kedai itu adalah rumah Hinata, tapi ia tidak mungkin menerobos masuk. Satu-satunya cara adalah mencari jalan memutar hingga ke belakang kedai, sebab kamar Hinata ada di sana. Kamar gadis itu dibatasi pagar kayu yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan kamarnya memiliki jendela cokelat bergorden biru.

Setibanya di sana, Naruto melihat kalau jendela kamar Hinata tertutup. Tak habis akal, pemuda itu mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke jendela.

TUK!

Suara itu membuat Hinata yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya menoleh saking kagetnya. Ia memandang jendelanya yang tertutup dengan heran.

TUK!

"Pasti anak-anak nakal itu lagi!" ujar Hinata kesal sambil berjalan menuju jendela.

TUK!

BRAK! Jendela pun terbuka.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi atau—"

"Hinata, ini aku!"

Hinata langsung terkesiap. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata kesal. "Tidak sopan!"

Naruto meringis sambil memasang jemari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan pada Hinata agar gadis itu memelankan suaranya. "Gomen... tapi aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk menemuimu selain cara ini."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Kau mau apa? Katakan sekarang."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak bisa di sini. Keluarlah!"

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan bosan. Kali ini ia tidak menutup jendelanya seperti tadi, melainkan menarik gorden birunya hingga jendelanya tertutup rapat.

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggil Naruto putus asa.

Karena panggilannya tidak dihiraukan, Naruto pun memikirkan cara lain. Ia melihat pagar kayu yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompatinya. Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dirinya dibilang penguntit atau pencuri.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju jendela kamar Hinata yang tingginya sejajar dengannya dan mulai mengetuk daun jendelanya,

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hinata!" panggilnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! T—

SRAAAK!

"Sekali lagi kau—"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti.

Tenggorokan mereka seakan tercekat.

Mereka...

... sangat dekat.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling memandang tepat di bola mata. Safir bertemu kelabu.

Tangan Hinata terasa lemas hingga rasanya ia tidak sanggup memegang gordennya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Bagaimana bisa ia menatap mata Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini? Hidung mereka mungkin hanya berjarak dua inci.

Cepat-cepat mereka memisahkan diri.

Hinata berusaha mengontrol napasnya, begitu juga Naruto. Keduanya canggung luar biasa.

"A-a-aku benar-benar ingin bi-bicara sesuatu," kata Naruto yang mendadak gugup. Kakinya seakan tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Hinata melirik pemuda itu dan menangkap guratan merah di pipi pemuda itu. Kemudian ia meraba pipinya sendiri dan yang ia rasakan adalah panas yang memalukan. Ia hampir tidak dapat mempercayainya.

"K-kau mau bicara apa?" tanyanya yang ikut-ikutan gugup.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menelan semua kecanggungan dalam dirinya. "Makanya aku bilang kita bicara di luar."

Hinata nampaknya juga sudah mampu mengontrol diri. "Baik, tunggu aku di depan kedai."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas.

Hinata hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya.

Hening.

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto berdiri di tempat mereka sambil menyentuh dada masing-masing. Masih dengan pipi yang memanas dan detak jantung yang berlari. Masih dengan ingatan mereka yang mungkin akan terus membekas.

Sayangnya, rasa itu sulit untuk hilang...

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Udah update nih! Mohon feedbacks yang membangun ya, biar ITR lebih baik lagi.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	5. Five: Why You Hug Me?

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Five: Why you hug me?_

Hinata menoleh ketika mendengar derap kaki seseorang menghampirinya. Naruto datang sambil membawakan dua gelas soda di tangannya.

Gadis itu berdecak. "Bahkan kau masih sempat membeli soda," katanya sambil menerima soda dari Naruto.

Cowok itu tersenyum miring, tidak seperti biasanya. Hinata menatapnya sambil menyeruput sodanya. Walau perasaan gadis itu masih tidak karuan setelah kejadian memalukan barusan, tapi ia mencoba terlihat biasa. Begitu juga Naruto.

"Jadi? Katanya kau mau bicara."

"Ki-kita bicara sambil jalan saja."

Mendengar suara gugupnya, mau tidak mau Hinata jadi tersenyum.

Mereka pun berjalan perlahan. Di saat sore begini, penduduk desa banyak yang bersantai di beranda rumah masing-masing. Banyak anak kecil yang bermain, berkejar-kejaran satu sama lain. Hinata sangat suka suasana seperti ini.

Setelah diam sepersekian menit, Naruto baru membuka suara.

"Tadi tesnya bagaimana?"

Hinata menyeruput sodanya sebelum menjawab, "Lumayan."

"Lumayan apa? Susah atau mudah?"

"Kau ini mau bicara apa sih?" tanya Hinata bosan. "Langsung saja katakan intinya."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Soda di tangannya bahkan belum diminum sama sekali. Ia terdiam sambil menatap Hinata yang juga berhenti berjalan di sisinya.

Menyadari kalau Naruto menatapnya, Hinata mendongak. Ia dapat melihat wajah serius pemuda itu, sesuatu yang sangat jarang ditampilkan oleh Naruto. Dan yang paling memalukan bagi Hinata adalah kenyataan bahwa ada sesuatu yang selalu bergerak cepat dalam dadanya jika ia menatap Naruto. Gadis itu dapat merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas.

"Apa kau bertemu seseorang yang kau kenal, tadi?" tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata berhenti menyeruput sodanya. "Seseorang yang kukenal? Kurasa tidak."

Naruto terlihat tidak yakin. Tapi ia memilih diam dan terus menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata agak risih.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Wajah Naruto tertunduk sehingga Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas mata biru safirnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tatapan mata Naruto. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan napas Naruto yang entah kenapa makin cepat.

Tunggu! Mau apa dia mendekatiku? pikir Hinata ngeri. Raut wajah seriusnya membuat Hinata makin ketakutan.

Naruto makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan tangan pemuda itu terangkat...

Hinata memejamkan mata. "Kau mau ap-"

"Bulu matamu. Jatuh."

Lalu Hinata merasakan jari Naruto di bawah matanya, mencubit pelan kulitnya. Hinata tidak berani membuka mata hingga ia cukup yakin bahwa Naruto kembali membuat jarak terhadapnya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kedai," ajak Naruto tanpa menunggu Hinata. Ia telah berjalan duluan meninggalkan gadis itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Hinata memanggilnya.

Hinata bersedekap, bingung dengan sikap Naruto. "Jadi kau melompati pagar dan mengetuk jendela kamarku hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti? Sungguh payah," komentarnya sarkastik.

Naruto membalikkan badan, menatap Hinata dari jauh. "Aku harap kau tidak berada di dekatnya."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dalam kebingungan. "Apa sih yang ada di pikiran si kuning itu?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badan dengan kikuk dan kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kedai. Apa yang kulakukan barusan? Kau bodoh, Naruto! batin Naruto dalam hati. Perasaannya campur aduk tak menentu. Seharusnya aku bilang saja yang sebenarnya!

Hinata berpikir, mencoba menerjemahkan maksud perkataan Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersentak setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Ya... tidak salah lagi. Inilah sebabnya sejak kemarin Hinata merasa bahwa ia mengenali tatapan tajam dari mata sehitam arang itu. Mata Ketua Uchiha sama persis dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya dulu.

Hinata makin kaget. Mungkinkah dia...?

.

.

.

Hari ini hari wawancara yang menurut Hinata sangat merepotkan. Tadi ia diantar ke KHS oleh Kurenai sehingga ia tidak terlambat datang. Sungguh baik wanita itu. Hinata berniat membelikan sesuatu pada Kurenai nanti.

Ia telah menunggu gilirannya diwawancara selama sepuluh menit dan untunglah ia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Selesai diwawancara, Hinata bergegas keluar dari KHS karena malas berlama-lama di sana. Tapi Hinata bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

Cowok itu. Cowok yang belakangan diketahuinya adalah Ketua Kesiswaan di KHS.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan menatap gadis itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Mereka saling tatap hingga akhirnya Hinata berkata,

"Lama tak bertemu."

Uchiha Sasuke, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Masih seperti yang dulu.

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

Sasuke mengulurkan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Sebuah amplop putih tipis. Hinata pun menerimanya. Pasti informasi untuk orangtua peserta.

"Karena kau telah kembali, maka aku bisa melakukannya kan?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Hinata terhenti. Gadis itu tersadar dan segera menarik amplop itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau..."

Ucapan Hinata terhenti sejenak. Pikirannya berkecamuk, entah kenapa.

"... mau melakukannya?" lanjut Hinata sambil menatap pemuda itu.

Mereka saling terdiam hingga suara klakson mobil terdengar.

"Hinata! Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kurenai pada Hinata dari mobilnya. Hinata menoleh, diikuti Sasuke.

"Oh, aku sudah selesai. Bisa tunggu sebentar?"

Hinata kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kau melupakan saja semuanya? Aku tidak mau... membebanimu."

Diam lagi.

"Maaf kalau kemarin sikapku kasar," kata Sasuke beralih topik.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku yang keterlaluan, tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. Maaf."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu banyak belajar untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Lagipula sudah dua tahun. Jadi kau melupakan banyak hal."

"Mungkin saja."

Lalu ia berjalan menuju mobil Kurenai.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Hinata bahkan setelah mobil Kurenai meninggalkan pekarangan KHS. Pemuda itu pun menghela napas pelan.

.

.

.

"Ba-san."

Ibu Hinata menoleh ketika Naruto memanggilnya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk sambil mengelap mangkuk.

Naruto terlihat tidak enak. "Bagaimana mengatakannya ya..."

"Ada apa, Naruto? Tidak perlu sungkan, katakan saja."

"Apa Ba-san kenal dengan cowok yang datang kemarin? Yang datang mencari Hinata itu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Ibu Hinata mengangguk. "Dia teman SMP Hinata, namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto berhenti mengelap mangkuk. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang cowok yang datang ke kedai mereka. Wajahnya tampan dan sepertinya sedikit lebih tua dari dirinya dan Hinata. Saat datang ia tidak memesan ramen, melainkan menanyakan di mana Hinata saat itu.

"Ba-san, apa yang kalian bicarakan waktu itu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Waktu itu Ba-san yang berbicara dengan Sasuke dan memberitahukannya bahwa Hinata sedang tidak ada di kedai. Sehingga dari kejadian itu, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ibu Hinata mengenal pemuda itu.

"Tidak banyak, ia hanya menanyakan keadaan Hinata dan bilang kalau Hinata orangnya pelupa, jadi pasti ia tidak ingat lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia juga menanyakan kabar Ba-san dan usaha kedai Ba-san."

"Hanya itu?"

Ibu Hinata tersenyum. "Kau tidak suka ya, jika ada orang yang menanyakan Hinata?"

Naruto rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk cengengesan, sebab rasa penasarannya lebih besar terhadap orang yang bernama Sasuke itu. "Ba-san, sepertinya ia juga sekolah di KHS. Berarti ia senior Hinata kan?"

"Masa? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat tasnya, ada tulisan KHS."

"Oh, mungkin saja. Eh, ngomong-ngomong... apa kau tidak sekolah?"

Naruto jadi kaget karena pertanyaannya dialihkan.

"Kau kan seumuran dengan Hinata, tapi kenapa kami jarang melihatmu sekolah? Kau setiap hari di kedai," kata ibu Hinata sambil terus mengelap mangkuk.

Baru saja Naruto akan menjawab, terdengar suara Hinata.

"Tadaima."

Mendengarnya, Naruto dan Ba-san menoleh ke pintu kedai. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang? Kok Kaa-san tidak mendengar suara mobil Kurenai?" tanya ibunya dengan gembira. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam memperhatikannya.

Hinata mengangkat sepatunya. "Aku diantar sampai di rumah Kurenai-san saja." Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata melanjutkan langkah ke kamarnya, tentu saja.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tatapan Naruto agak berbeda.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan seperti seharusnya. Kedai Hinata makin ramai dikunjungi orang sehingga pemasukan keluarga mereka makin meningkat. Ibu Hinata mengizinkan putrinya membeli buku-buku dan peralatan tulis baru dengan uang tersebut, sehingga Hinata dapat menggunakan tabungannya untuk hal lain. Mungkin bisa untuk membeli seragam dan hal-hal penting lainnya jika kelak bersekolah di KHS.

Sudah lewat sekitar dua minggu sejak tes dilakukan dan pengumuman kelulusan bukan diberitahu secara umum, melainkan melalui pengiriman surat elektronik. KHS akan mengirimkan beberapa file penting yang harus diisi melalui email sehingga penting bagi peserta tes untuk memiliki email. Untung Hinata punya, walau ia tidak memiliki komputer.

Sore ini Hinata berencana mengecek email dari KHS. Setelah membuang sampah dan mengelap meja, Hinata bergegas ke warnet yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kedai mereka. Yang membuatnya heran adalah ia tidak dapat menemukan Naruto sejak tadi. Sekarang sudah jam lima dan ia bahkan tidak terlihat di mana pun.

Hinata tidak perlu berlama-lama di warnet, sebab ia memang tidak mau dan juga tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dilakukannya. Lagipula warnet ramai dengan anak-anak cowok yang berisik. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Hinata pun berjalan pulang.

Belum jauh ia melangkah, terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, memanggilnya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata membalikkan badan dan melihat Naruto sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan permen terkulum di mulutnya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto memberikan sebatang permen buah pada Hinata, yang kemudian diterima gadis itu. "Aku tadi di warnet, main _game _sebentar. Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

"Aku mengecek email," jawab Hinata sambil membuka plastik permennya.

"Email apa?"

"Dari KHS. Aku lolos tes."

Naruto terlonjak dengan wajah riang. "Yang benar?"

Gadis itu hanya mengulum permennya sambil tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba ia jadi kaget karena Naruto meraih tangannya dan mulai menjabatnya.

"Selamat ya!"

Hinata hanya terpaku melihat tangannya digoyang-goyangkan oleh Naruto. Bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah kenapa Hinata merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lolos," ujar Naruto lagi. Ia belum melepaskan genggamannya. "Mau makan sesuatu? Aku yang bayar deh."

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dengan gugup. "Apaan sih, kau ini berlebihan."

Senyuman Naruto perlahan memudar. Menyadari keheningan yang mendadak tercipta di antara mereka, Hinata mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan bahwa Naruto sedang melamun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menatap gadis itu. "Jadi kau akan bertemu dengan orang itu? Orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu?"

Hinata langsung kaget mendengarnya. "Darimana kau tahu tentang Sasuke?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia datang ke kedai dan mencarimu. Sebenarnya sudah lama sih, maaf tidak memberitahumu."

Hinata terdiam memandangi Naruto. "Lalu apa lagi yang ia katakan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya menanyakan kabarmu dan Ba-san."

Mendadak Hinata merasa tidak enak. "Dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke? Dia seniorku dan itu wajar saja."

"Kau tidak menyimpan perasaan padanya kan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata kembali kaget. "Tidak kok! Sembarangan!"

Dan anehnya, Naruto malah merasa lega mendengarnya. Ia pun menghembuskan napas pelan. "Jadi kapan kau akan masuk sekolah?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ekspresinya seperti biasa, riang dan sumringah.

Hinata bersyukur karena Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang tidak mengenakkan tadi. "Kira-kira seminggu lagi."

"Kau sudah beli alat tulis? Buku?"

"Mungkin besok."

"Oh."

Keduanya jadi menyesal karena pembicaraan malah berakhir canggung seperti sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau bicara apa kemarin?" tanya Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil makan sushi? Sudah lama aku tidak makan sushi."

Naruto mengangguk. Kedua remaja itu pun berjalan menuju restoran sushi yang ada di depan warnet.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati sushi itulah, Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Itu loh, yang saat kau bilang 'kuharap kau tidak ada di dekatnya'. Maksudmu siapa?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan sebuah cengiran. "Seseorang."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengambil sebuah sushi.

"Itu tidak penting." Lalu ia segera mengalihkan ke topik lain. "Aku ingin memberi tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bekerja di kedai."

Hinata berhenti mengunyah sushi-nya. Sedikit perasaan aneh menyelubunginya dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Oh."

"Aku tidak mungkin bekerja terus di kedai, bukan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Naruto tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa reaksi Hinata sedatar itu. Padahal ia berharap Hinata akan marah atau setidaknya bertanya kenapa. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir nanti kelihatan aneh juga.

Sedang terlarut dalam lamunannya, Naruto mendengar Hinata berucap,

"...kenapa?"

Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Kubilang kenapa kau berhenti?"

Sudut bibir Naruto melengkung, sumringah karena Hinata ternyata mau bertanya.

"Aku harus sekolah. Maksudku sekolah seperti biasanya."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. "Memangnya kau sekolah? Di mana?"

"Di Senju Academy. Itu sekolah khusus cowok. Sekarang aku sedang ikut program belajar malam dan programnya berakhir besok."

Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Kau ternyata bersekolah? Astaga, aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali."

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengunyah sushi-nya.

"Lalu selama ini kau bekerja di kedai kami karena kau mengambil program itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di tempat lain? Kau kan tinggal di kota, kenapa mesti merepotkan diri dengan bekerja di sini sih?" tanya Hinata yang merasa Naruto sangat bodoh saat itu.

Naruto menjadi gugup dengan pertanyaan itu. "A-aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin menebus rasa bersalahku dengan bekerja di kedai kalian."

"Walaupun kau menghabiskan tenaga dengan bekerja di sini? Setiap harinya?"

Naruto mengangguk polos, membuat Hinata berdecak saking kesalnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Bagiku, berjalan dari desa ke kota itu hal yang wajar, dan aku juga sudah terbiasa. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir denganmu yang rela berjalan dari kota ke desa kecil seperti ini, setiap hari. Apa kau tidak lelah? Pantas saja kau sering terlambat. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku sejak awal."

Senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Dipandanginya Hinata lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata yang cerewet namun perhatian seperti ini."

Hinata menatap balik Naruto dan tertegun beberapa saat.

"Kau... manis."

Astaga. Kenapa aku mengucapkan itu? batin Naruto dalam hati. Kini yang ia rasakan adalah gejolak dadanya yang entah kenapa sangat memalukan.

Diperhatikannya gadis itu kembali dan Naruto dapat melihat wajahnya yang merah, tertegun dalam kekagetannya. Tentu saja.

Hinata tidak tahan lagi dan beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto buru-buru membayar sushi mereka dan kemudian mengejar gadis itu hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di jembatan kecil yang melintasi sungai di desa itu. Saat itu matahari terbenam dengan indahnya, menandakan bahwa tugasnya telah selesai dan sekarang sang Bulan akan naik menggantikannya.

Sekarang apa?! pekik Hinata dalam hati. Cukup sudah. Hinata bertekad membuang perasaan aneh dalam dirinya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

Naruto jadi kaget karena tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik menghadapnya. Ia mendadak salah tingkah.

"Su-sushi-nya su-sudah kau bayar belum?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk kaku.

Suasana makin tidak enak.

"Sudah malam," kata Naruto sambil memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Hinata makin malu. Kenapa juga ia harus berlari ke sini, ke jembatan kecil yang jaraknya makin memperjauh mereka dari kedai.

"Mau gandengan?" tanya Naruto.

"APA? Tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat.

Naruto tersenyum geli. "Biasa saja, kali."

Rasanya Hinata ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kedai dan kemudian mengurung diri dalam selimutnya. Tapi nanti Naruto menganggapnya cewek aneh. Astaga!

Hinata berdehem dan tiba-tiba ia bertanya, cukup serius,

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi? Setelah kau berhenti hari ini?"

Keduanya saling pandang.

Kemudian Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau kan bersekolah di kota, jadi kita pasti bertemu lagi."

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut. "Aku tidak perlu diantar, jadi pergilah."

Naruto tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Pemuda itu pun membalikkan badan dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Hinata, menyusuri jembatan itu. Tapi ketika ia tiba di ujung jembatan, langkahnya terhenti. Hinata yang melihatnya dari kejauhan menjadi bingung.

Tiba-tiba cowok itu memutar badannya dan berlari menghampiri Hinata. Hinata yang kaget menjadi tambah kaget ketika ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik dan kemudian direngkuh...

Hinata terpana.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto, "karena memelukmu."

Ia merasa dunia mendadak sunyi. Sangat jelas.

Bahkan aroma tubuh Naruto seakan menguar ke sekelilingnya.

Naruto melepaskan rengkuhannya setelah cukup lama dengan wajah memerah. "Sampai jumpa... Hinata-chan."

Hinata-chan?

Hinata-chan.

Hinata masih terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya bahkan setelah Naruto telah berlari jauh sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan?!

.

.

.

_Tokyo, 06.45 p.m._

Lima belas menit lagi Naruto harus berada di sekolahnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran malam. Tapi bus yang ditunggunya belum terlihat sama sekali. Inilah yang membuat Naruto selalu kesal jika menunggu di halte.

Ia menyenderkan punggung ke tiang halte dan menanti dengan wajah bosan. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah jalan raya yang luas, kendaraan-kendaraan yang cepat, dan orang-orang yang berjalan di mana-mana. Semuanya seakan telah menjadi rutinitas tak tertulis, membiarkan hidup nampak seperti sebuah _slide show _yang terus berjalan, membuatnya monoton.

Naruto menghela napas, tanpa ia sadari.

"Uzumaki-san."

Naruto tertegun mendengar seruan itu. Belakangan ia jadi hapal dengan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Oh, siswa KHS rupanya," balas Naruto. "Uchiha... Sasuke."

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. "Untung kau sudah tahu namaku. Jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku."

Naruto berdecak. "Simpan basa-basimu dan langsung katakan apa maumu." Ia menajamkan suaranya. "Terutama kalau menyangkut Hinata."

Sasuke tetap tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke intinya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap Hinata?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung mengenalimu sebagai salah satu siswa Senju Academy. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa orang kota sepertimu bekerja di kedai ramen yang ada di desa Fujitari, desa kecil yang cukup jauh dari sini."

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Ia ingin bertanya dari mana Sasuke tahu kalau ia bersekolah di Senju, tapi ia memilih untuk mengalihkan ke topik lain.

"Lantas kau sendiri, kenapa kau mencari Hinata? Kau juga mencurigakan."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau mencurigakan."

"Pintar bicara kau."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang ke arah jalan raya. "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Saat ini tidak penting siapa dirimu dan apa yang kau rencanakan. Aku hanya akan mengawasi tindak-tandukmu terhadap Hinata."

Naruto naik pitam. Dikiranya dia penjahat apa?

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengawasimu. Asal kau tahu ya, aku juga sudah curiga padamu sejak awal. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Hinata, walaupun kau menyukainya!"

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepala, sedikit kaget. "Apa? Tidak, kau salah paham..."

"Sudahlah!" tukas Naruto geram. Dalam hati ia bersyukur busnya telah datang, jadi ia tidak perlu berbicara lebih banyak dengan Sasuke. Makin lama ia bicara dengan Sasuke, makin kesal pula dirinya.

Sasuke hanya dapat memandang bus yang ditumpangi Naruto dengan wajah sama kesalnya. "Penampilannya memang sebodoh dirinya. Mungkin aku harus memanggilnya... Dobe. Ya, itu tepat sekali."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Sori lama update. Info aja, Sasuke di sini adalah kakak kelas Hinata dulu di SMP. Dan ia bakal jadi kakak kelas Hinata di SMA.

Mohon feedbacks yang membangun ya, arigatou ^^


	6. Six: Suspicious Naruto

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Six: Suspicious Naruto_

Memorinya selalu kembali pada masa-masa SMP jika memandang kelas ini. Bedanya, kelas ini lebih besar dan lebih dingin—karena ada AC, sedangkan di SMP Hinata dulu hanya ada sebuah kipas angin yang terpasang di sudut ruangan.

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Teman-teman sekelasnya belum terlalu dikenalnya, atau mungkin dirinya yang terlalu pendiam untuk memulai perkenalan terhadap mereka. Beberapa murid yang sama pendiam sepertinya menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku atau mendengarkan sesuatu lewat _headset_. Yang lain kebanyakan sibuk dengan anggota geng masing-masing, tertawa, membicarakan sesuatu sambil berbisik, atau melihat ponsel satu sama lain.

Tidak di sini ataupun di Osaka. Semuanya sama saja, batin Hinata dalam hati.

Sekarang sebenarnya jam pelajaran Geografi, namun guru yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Hal ini telah terulang beberapa kali dalam waktu tiga minggu Hinata bersekolah di sini. Alasannya klise: rapat penting atau urusan mendadak. Dan murid-murid sepertinya makin senang jika guru tidak masuk. Jadi mereka bisa bermain-main di dalam kelas.

Hinata menutup buku Geografi yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar di hadapannya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas karena terlalu berisik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan. Ia berjalan keluar dan menemukan pemandangan yang sama dimana kelas lain juga sedang bersantai-santai karena tidak ada guru. Apa semua guru benar-benar mengikuti rapat?

Seorang senpai laki-laki lewat di depannya dan tiba-tiba menolehkan kepala pada Hinata.

Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu persis siapa orang itu dan berharap ia segera pergi dari situ. "Apa kabar, Sasuke-senpai."

_Nametag_-nya bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' dengan jelas. "Oh, aku baru mau menemuimu. Ada yang harus kukatakan," katanya langsung _to the point_. Ia memang tidak berubah.

Hinata mengusap sikunya, tidak nyaman. "Bisa lain kali saja?"

"Ini tentang Naruto."

Hinata langsung tertegun. "Ada apa... dengan orang itu?" tanyanya pelan. Entah mengapa mendengar namanya setelah tiga minggu tidak bertemu, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata seperti biasa, datar tanpa dapat digambarkan. "Kita bisa bicara di tempat lain."

Hinata menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya dan menemukan beberapa siswi memandang ke arah mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu. Hinata tidak tahu seberapa berpengaruh atau terkenalnya Sasuke, tapi memang lebih baik mereka berbicara di tempat yang lebih privat.

Sasuke pun mengajaknya ke atap sekolah dan setibanya di sana, ia langsung melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang itu."

Hinata mengusap beberapa helai rambutnya yang tertiup angin dan mengenai wajahnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, memalingkan pandangan. "Aku akan langsung ke intinya. Sebelum Naruto bekerja di kedaimu, ia selalu membuntutimu, terutama jika kau ke kota."

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan kaget sekaligus heran. "Untuk apa dia melakukannya? Dan... sejak kapan kau tahu aku selalu ke kota?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya," jawab Sasuke yang kembali memandangi Hinata. "Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa kau ke Tokyo dan tinggal di Fujitari. Aku berencana menemuimu, tapi ketika melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang mencurigakan, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu terlebih dahulu apa tujuannya."

"Gerak-gerik mencurigakan seperti apa?"

"Seperti seorang mata-mata... tapi ia malah terlihat bodoh," jawab cowok itu. "Kau selalu ke minimarket kan? Naruto selalu mengawasimu dari toko baju di depan minimarket itu."

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Astaga. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. "Lalu?"

"Naruto juga mengikutimu ke mana-mana, seperti ke taman atau bioskop, ia juga—"

"Sebentar!" potong Hinata. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Maksudku... kenapa kau harus mengetahui siapa saja yang membuntutiku? Apa kau masih... menganggap serius ucapan ayahku?"

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan sedih. Cukup lama ia terdiam.

"Hinata, aku selalu menganggap serius ucapan ayahmu."

Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan geram sekaligus prihatin. "Kumohon berhentilah. Ayahku mungkin seseorang yang berarti bagimu, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh ini!"

"Apa melindungimu adalah hal bodoh?" balas Sasuke tak terima.

"Dengar." Hinata berusaha menenangkan emosinya. "Kau tidak perlu melindungiku. Dan jika ada yang membuntuti atau berbuat jahat terhadapku, maka akulah orang pertama yang harus mengetahui dan mengatasinya, bukan kau, Senpai."

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Kami tidak mau membebanimu lagi. Keluarga kami sudah sangat berterima kasih atas segala bantuanmu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Senpai."

Sasuke dapat melihat dari sudut matanya ketika Hinata berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya, merasa lelah.

.

.

.

Panas matahari menerpa tubuh Hinata dengan jelas, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak beranjak. Ia malah berdiri, melamun dan memikirkan kembali percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"_Hinata, aku selalu menganggap serius ucapan ayahmu."_

"_Apa melindungimu adalah hal bodoh?" _

Ucapan Sasuke berdengung jelas dalam telinganya, seakan diulang-ulang secara otomatis. Lalu Hinata kembali teringat akan pengakuan Sasuke mengenai Naruto yang selalu mengawasi dan membuntutinya. Apa hal itu benar?

Seharusnya setelah tiga minggu, Hinata mendapat kabar baik dari Naruto, bukannya berita aneh seperti itu. Tapi... cowok itu pernah mencuri di kedai ramennya. Tiga kali malah. Padahal ia tinggal di kota dan tentu aneh jika ia pergi jauh-jauh ke sebuah desa seperti Fujitari hanya untuk mencuri ramen. Apa ramen di kota tidak enak? Atau ia terlalu sering mencuri ramen di kota sehingga ketika bosan, Naruto akhirnya mencuri ramen di sebuah desa kecil?

Hinata menghela napas panjang, merasa pusing. Ia tidak mengerti akan semua ini. Naruto selalu bersikap baik terhadapnya dan juga ibunya, tapi apa maksudnya melakukan semua itu? Ia tidak pernah mengambil uang hasil penjualan ramen mereka yang tergeletak manis di atas kulkas. Ia juga tidak pernah menodongkan pisau ke arah mereka. Kecuali fakta bahwa ia pernah mencuri ramen.

Arrrgghh! Kenapa Naruto mesti mencuri ramen?! pekik Hinata dalam hati.

"Hei, hei, hei~"

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan dan langsung menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara.

Itu Naruto.

Cowok itu memakai kemeja abu-abu khas Senju Academy dengan celana panjang hitamnya, membuatnya terlihat berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Wajahnya masih sama, cerah dengan senyuman lebar yang tak pernah lepas.

Hinata memandangnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, namun saat ini rasa kesal-lah yang paling mendominasinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu! Wah, kau terlihat berbeda dengan seragam itu!" Lalu ia mengacungkan jempol kanannya pada Hinata. "Kau cantik!"

Hinata masih diam.

"Hei, apa kau tidak mau bicara sesuatu padaku? Sudah hampir... umm, berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu? Satu bulan—"

"Tiga minggu. Tepat tiga minggu," jawab Hinata tajam.

Naruto tertegun. "Kenapa nada bicaramu dingin begitu? Kukira kita teman."

"Teman? Jadi rencanamu sejak awal adalah menjadi temanku, begitu?" serang Hinata.

Naruto makin tidak mengerti. "Rencana apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tahu kau selalu membuntutiku saat aku sering ke kota dulu. Kau bahkan mengawasiku dari toko baju di depan minimarket yang sering kudatangi."

Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akhirnya tahu juga soal itu. Tapi bagaimana?

"I-itu... aku..."

"Jawab aku. Apa tujuanmu melakukan itu?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Naruto, memandangi cowok itu dengan tajam. Sikap Naruto yang menghindari tatapan matanya makin memperjelas semuanya.

"Aku... mengakui perbuatanku," ucap Naruto kemudian. Ia juga memberanikan diri menatap mata Hinata. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu, kau bisa menjamin itu."

"Kalau begitu jawab saja!" desak Hinata.

Pandangan Naruto melembut, berharap gadis itu mau mengerti. "Aku belum bisa memberitahu... sebelum aku yakin..."

Hinata memandang mata Naruto dalam-dalam, tapi yang ia rasakan adalah rasa yang sama saat dulu ia bersama dengan Naruto. Detak jantungnya kembali tidak beraturan dan itu benar-benar memalukan.

Cepat-cepat ia mengulurkan tangannya, seakan meminta sesuatu. "Aku akan melupakan semua hal aneh yang kau lakukan itu, juga ketika kau mencuri ramen, dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi jika kau membayar ramen yang dulu kau curi."

Naruto langsung tidak terima. "Aku kan sudah bayar dengan bekerja di kedaimu!"

"Kalau tidak mau bayar, jawab saja kenapa kau membuntutiku?" tukas Hinata.

"Memangnya itu penting ya?"

Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Apa kau akan diam saja jika diawasi oleh orang asing?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku berharap dapat berbicara baik-baik denganmu, tapi harapanku terlalu tinggi. Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku di awal pertemuan kita."

Hinata mendengus. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu."

Naruto langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu langsung memandangi punggung Naruto yang menjauh dengan kesal dan geram. Pada akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas teka-teki itu. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Hinata yakin: Naruto sepertinya menyusun skenario ini sejak awal.

.

.

.

Sore itu kedai tutup lebih cepat. Hinata yang baru selesai mandi menghampiri ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring dan mangkuk kotor.

"Kaa-san, biar aku saja."

Ibunya tersenyum dan segera beralih dari sana, mengambil lap dan mulai mengelap meja.

Sambil menggosok mangkuk, Hinata mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kaa-san, Sabtu nanti aku ingin ke Osaka."

Gerakan ibu Hinata terhenti. Wanita itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap putrinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum rikuh. "Aku ingin ke makam Tou-san."

Ibu Hinata terlihat ragu sejenak. "Tapi kau baru bersekolah tiga minggu... Kau bisa pergi lain waktu."

"Aku benar-benar harus mengunjungi makam Tou-san. Ada yang ingin kukatakan... walau ia sudah meninggal."

Suasana menjadi tak enak sebab kenangan-kenangan lama mulai berseliweran dalam benak mereka. Hinata mendesah sebelum akhirnya kembali menggosokkan spons ke piring.

"Baiklah, tapi Kaa-san harap kau cepat pulang."

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Hinata. "_Hai_, Kaa-san."

Setelah menyelesaikan cuciannya, Hinata pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR. Seperti biasa ia akan menutup pintu dan jendelanya rapat-rapat, kemudian mengurung diri dengan nyaman dalam kamar.

Ketika sedang mengerjakan bagian esai, tiba-tiba jendela kamarnya berbunyi seperti dilempari sesuatu. Hinata terlonjak dan menoleh dengan heran ke arah jendela.

Apa itu Naruto? batinnya tanpa sadar.

Ia meletakkan bolpoin yang dipegangnya dan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela. Sebelum membukanya, Hinata menghela napas singkat dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya beberapa anak kecil yang berlari menjauh sambil cekikikan satu sama lain. Mereka yang melempari jendela Hinata dengan batu, persis seperti yang Naruto lakukan dulu.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mendesah. Ada sedikit kekecewaan, terlebih jika ia mengingat sikap kasarnya terhadap Naruto tadi siang.

.

.

.

_Sabtu, 03.30 p.m, Tokyo_

Sesuai rencananya, hari ini Hinata akan berangkat ke Osaka. Tadi ia naik bis ke halte yang dekat dengan stasiun dan tiba jauh lebih awal dari waktu keberangkatan. Karena masih punya banyak waktu, Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu di sekitar stasiun.

Hinata belum bertemu Naruto lagi sejak mereka bicara waktu itu. Sepertinya cowok itu marah dengannya. Tapi aku kan hanya mengonfirmasi? Kenapa dia mesti marah? pikir Hinata heran.

Semakin Hinata memikirkan alasan di balik sikap aneh Naruto, semakin bingunglah ia. Rupanya Naruto menyimpan banyak rahasia. Atau ia sebenarnya tidak punya rahasia, tapi Hinata sendiri yang berprasangka buruk.

Dan masih banyak alasan lainnya yang mampu membuat Hinata menelan sebutir pil sakit kepala beberapa hari yang lalu.

Stasiun Tokyo sangat ramai saat itu. Dan seharusnya Hinata tidak bisa melihat kehadirannya.

Sangat jelas. Jauh di ujung sana, Hinata dapat melihat bayangan seseorang berambut kuning cerah yang melintas di dekat sebuah toserba. Hinata tidak yakin, tapi ketika sosok itu lebih mendekat... akhirnya ia tahu.

Mau apa Naruto di sini? Sepertinya cowok itu juga akan naik kereta, terlihat dari ransel di punggungnya dan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan. Hinata memalingkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan cowok itu dari kepalanya. Untunglah kereta yang akan ia tumpangi sudah datang, sehingga ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dari Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata terus memikirkan keberadaan Naruto di stasiun. Ia sedikit khawatir, apa Naruto juga naik kereta ini? Atau ia naik kereta lain, tapi ke Osaka juga? Tapi untuk apa? Ah, pasti tidak...

Akhirnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu malah tidak terjawab, bahkan setelah kereta telah berhenti di Osaka. Hinata makin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini dan memilih untuk fokus pada hal yang harus dilakukannya di Osaka, yakni mengunjungi makam ayahnya dan kemudian mencari motel terdekat.

Saat ia turun dari kereta, Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas seseorang berperawakan tinggi berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Dan tatapan keduanya pun bertemu.

"Naruto?!"

"Hinata?"

Keduanya tidak dapat memercayai hal ini.

Naruto terlihat sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Mereka saling mendekat dan menatap dengan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Naruto.

Hinata berdecak. "Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawabnya tegas. "Karena kau di sini, maka kau bisa membayarku sekarang," lanjut gadis itu sambil memandangnya lekat.

Naruto mendengus. "Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain? Sudah kubilang aku akan memberitahumu, setelah aku yakin."

"Yakin soal apa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan dariku?"

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik yang tidak mengenakkan itu. "Cuacanya bagus sekali! Ayo kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini sambil mencari tempat menginap!"

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto yang terulur hendak merangkulnya. "Tidak usah. Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal."

Naruto kelihatan tidak rela. "Hei, jangan begitu. Aku benar-benar tidak punya niat jahat padamu. Hei, Hinata!" panggilnya putus asa ketika melihat gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Naruto dapat mengejar gadis itu dengan mudah dan kembali berusaha mencairkan ketegangan. "Aku cukup tahu daerah Osaka, jadi kau ikut denganku saja agar tidak tersesat," bujuknya dari belakang punggung Hinata, mengimbangi langkah-langkah kecil gadis itu.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto jadi menabrak punggung gadis itu. Naruto makin kaget ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menoleh dengan wajah masam ke arahnya.

"Aku tinggal di Osaka sejak kecil dan kurasa aku lebih tahu darimu!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. "Hmmm... ka-karena kau lebih tahu... bukankah kau yang sebaiknya menuntunku?"

Dan Naruto kembali mendesah putus asa ketika melihat Hinata kembali melangkah dengan cepat. Kadang-kadang gadis itu memang keras kepala dan Naruto sulit untuk mengalahkan kehendaknya. Seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Naruto mengikutinya. Padahal ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Cowok itu memang membuat jarak terhadapnya, tapi Hinata dapat merasakan kehadirannya dengan jelas. Aneh sekali jika dulu ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dibuntuti Naruto, padahal situasinya sama seperti saat ini. Apakah dulu ia kurang peka?

Hinata berhenti melangkah, tidak tahan lagi. "Aku harus mencari motel dan meninggalkan orang itu secepatnya," gumam Hinata pelan.

Naruto yang mengintai gerak-gerik Hinata dari jauh menjadi bingung ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba berbelok ke perempatan jalan, menuju sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang tua. Karena tidak ingin kehilangan jejak gadis itu, Naruto pun memilih mengikuti Hinata ke sana.

Naruto baru sadar kalau itu sebuah tempat penginapan. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang berdiri dengan gelisah di depan meja resepsionis, menunggu pegawai mengambil kunci kamarnya.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Naruto tiba-tiba berdehem, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Naruto memandang sejenak gadis itu dan kemudian berkata pada resepsionis. "Kamarnya satu lagi."

"Maaf, kamar di sini sudah penuh. Masih ada satu dan nona ini sudah mengambilnya," jawab si resepsionis menyesal. Hinata berdiri dengan raut kemenangan di wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum pada si resepsionis. "Kalau begitu, saya akan bersama nona ini."

Hinata terkejut luar biasa. "Hei, apa-apaan kau ini?!" bentaknya.

Si resepsionis hanya mengangguk sambil mengetik di komputernya. Naruto memandangi Hinata yang terlihat sangat kesal di sampingnya. "Apa? Kau rela melihatku kedinginan di luar tanpa tempat berteduh?"

"Setidaknya carilah tempat lain!" kata Hinata dengan panas di pipinya.

"Oh... apa ini~? Wajahmu memerah," kata Naruto melambaikan intonasi bicaranya sambil menahan tawa. Hinata buru-buru memalingkan wajah sambil memegangi pipinya.

Si resepsionis memberikan sebuah kunci mungil pada Naruto. "Kamarnya di lantai dua, dari sini lurus saja, nanti ada tangga."

Setelah berterima kasih, dengan entengnya Naruto mengambil ransel di punggung Hinata dan membawanya. Hinata masih kaget dengan kelakuannya.

"Mau ke atas tidak?"

Hinata memandangi Naruto seolah-olah cowok itu alien. "Apa kau gila? Bagaimana bisa pria dan wanita satu kamar ketika mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?"

Naruto mendesah. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk terhadapmu. Aku akan tidur di lantai. Selesai kan?"

Hinata masih tidak rela. "Tapi tetap saja..."

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata."

Mendengar suara serius Naruto, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bola mata safir pemuda itu. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasakannya.

Keduanya pun naik ke atas dan ketika mereka memeriksa kamarnya, mereka cukup puas. Kamar itu luas dengan sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar di sudutnya. Ruang kosong di lantai pun juga cukup, sehingga Naruto dapat tidur di sana tanpa perlu merasa sempit.

"Hanya untuk hari ini," gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sedari tadi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berdebar untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

Naruto mengambil sebuah alas tidur dari dalam lemari dan menghamparkannya di atas lantai. Ia juga mengambil bantal dari lemari dan meletakkannya di sana sehingga jadilah sebuah alas tidur yang nyaman.

Hinata masih terlihat canggung. "Kau akan langsung tidur?"

"Ya, dan kau bisa mandi dulu sehingga aku tidak akan melihatmu."

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Gadis itu meletakkan ranselnya di atas kasur dan mulai mengeluarkan handuk dari dalam sana.

"Naruto...," panggilnya, mengecek pemuda itu.

Tidak ada suara.

"Kau tidak akan mengintip kan?"

Tidak ada suara juga. Yang ada hanya helaan napas teratur yang menandakan pemuda itu tertidur. Tapi sebenarnya ia hanya memejamkan mata, berbaring sejenak untuk melepas lelah.

Hinata tersenyum, tersentuh karena Naruto ternyata sangat pengertian. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dalam istirahatnya, tersentuh karena ternyata Hinata masih memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Aku membiarkan ceritanya mengalir saja, jadi maaf jika ada yang merasa konfliknya belum 'meruncing'. Sekali lagi, mohon feedbacks yang baik untuk ITR. Arigatou ^^

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	7. Seven: Stop Blaming Yourself

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Seven: Stop blaming yourself_

Hinata terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang berhasil menerobos masuk dan menyoroti wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan memandang sekeliling. Tentu saja masih di motel kemarin. Bedanya sekarang sudah pagi dan sangat sepi. Ke mana orang itu? batin Hinata sambil menatap lantai kamar yang kosong.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada sebuah susu kemasan rasa cokelat dengan memo di sebelahnya.

_Aku tidak tahu kau suka rasa apa, jadi kubelikan saja yang kusuka. -Naruto-_

Hinata mendengus tak percaya. Tapi tetap diambilnya susu itu dan kemudian meminumnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Hinata telah selesai bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan motel. Ia mengecek jam tangannya dan melihat kalau saat itu masih sangat pagi, sehingga ia pun masih punya waktu ke makam ayahnya. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu keberadaan Naruto karena cowok itu bisa saja mengganggunya lagi seperti kemarin.

Area pemakaman Osaka terletak agak jauh dari motel, tapi Hinata memilih jalan kaki daripada naik taksi atau bus. Selain menghemat uangnya, Hinata bisa bersantai menikmati pemandangan di Osaka.

Sebelumnya ia mengganjal perutnya dulu di sebuah restoran masakan Cina yang letaknya di depan motel. Dan tak urung gadis itu memikirkan Naruto juga. Apa dia sudah makan? Pergi ke mana dia sepagi ini? batinnya khawatir.

Sembari melanjutkan perjalanan, Hinata mulai berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada kampung halaman tempat masa kecilnya berlabuh. Hinata kangen semua ini. Ia rindu akan kehangatan tempat ini, tempat dimana ia belum menjadi Hinata yang sekarang, Hinata yang masih berusaha mengais kembali emosinya.

Tapi Hinata merasa kalau kenangannya banyak sekali yang telah terkikis.

Sebab ia merasa asing di sini.

Ketika mengingat ayahnya, dada Hinata serasa sesak. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas di tengah langkahnya, mulai mengingat memori yang seharusnya ia lupakan.

Tak terasa ia mulai menjauh dari pusat kota dan mendekati area pemakaman yang lebih terisolir. Jalan di sana makin menanjak, seingat Hinata. Rumputnya juga lebih hijau dibandingkan dulu. Rumah kecil di depan pemakaman yang seingatnya kusam dan tak menarik, kini telah menjadi sebuah rumah berbata dengan warna hijau yang asri. Banyak sekali yang berubah sejak kepergiannya.

Makam ayahnya lebih jauh, ia perlu melewati sebuah jalan setapak tandus yang menanjak agar sampai ke sana. Sebutir peluh mengalir di pelipisnya dan ia segera mengusapnya.

"Ji-san, apakah aku terlalu berlebihan?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar suara tadi. Samar-samar, dari kejauhan. Dan suara itu terdengar tak asing.

Gadis itu kembali melangkah lagi dan ketika ia sampai di ujung jalan tandus itu, matanya langsung tertumbuk ke depan.

Mau apa Naruto di makam ayah? pikir Hinata bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke pusara dan melihat ada seikat bunga melati di sana. Hinata tetap tidak beranjak dan memilih untuk terus mendengarkan Naruto.

"Aku... tidak ingin Hinata menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang tidak jujur," ucap Naruto lagi. Cowok itu masih belum sadar akan kehadiran Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sepuluh tahun aku mencarinya dan... aku berhasil menemukan teman lamaku."

Kerutan Hinata menghilang. Matanya sedikit melebar, mencoba mencerna ucapan Naruto.

Apanya yang _sepuluh tahun_?

_Teman lama_?

Belum sempat Hinata berpikir lebih jauh, Naruto telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya menahan napas,

"Ia mungkin tidak ingat siapa aku. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingat gadis kecil pemalu yang cengeng dan culun itu. Ya, gadis lucu itu."

Hinata merasa kakinya tertancap di tanah dan tak mampu bergerak.

Matanya mulai sembab.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berputar cepat dalam kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Ji-san... ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik..."

"Naruto."

Panggilan pelan itu membuat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hinata berdiri jauh darinya. Pandangan gadis itu menyendu, menatapnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang mungkin sukar untuk dijawab olehnya.

Mereka saling menatap.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Hinata menatap Naruto, sulit memercayai bahwa sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu adalah orang yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Kau Naruto... yang dulu sering berkelahi itu? Si ranking terakhir?" tanyanya memastikan, tak peduli dengan kekagetan Naruto.

Mendengarnya, Naruto langsung tersenyum miris. "Apa hanya itu yang kau ingat dariku? Apa kau tidak ingat kalau dulu gadis-gadis di sekolah menyukaiku?"

Hinata sama sekali tidak mau tersenyum mendengarnya. Hatinya sesak. Ia merasa sangat tolol, mungkin karena dibohongi lagi. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa marah. Seakan-akan ada yang menyumbat amarah itu, memilih untuk dipendam.

"Aku... bingung."

_Bukan_ _aku_ yang seharusnya marah, batin Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto berdiri tak tenang di tempatnya, terdiam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu makam ayahku di sini? Tidak...," potong Hinata cepat. "Kenapa... kau di sini?'

Desiran angin yang berhembus membuat suasana seakan menisbi.

"Apa kau mau ikut aku ke akademi?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Akademi?"

Agak lama terdiam, Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak yakin.

.

.

Mungkin Akademi Osaka adalah salah satu tempat yang Hinata lupakan sejak ia masuk SMP. Kenangan masa kecilnya, tentu semua berawal dari sini. Hinata tahu kalau dirinya bukan pengingat yang baik, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan selupa ini. Baginya, sekolah kanak-kanak ini terlihat seperti gedung asing, namun tetap familiar.

Hinata berjalan dengan Naruto di sampingnya, masuk ke area halaman akademi yang luas dan sepi. Naruto sendiri terlihat senang dapat kembali ke akademi ini.

Seorang laki-laki tua terihat sedang menyapu dedaunan di dekat gerbang masuk. Beberapa ayunan, perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, dan masih banyak mainan lainnya, terletak rapi dengan warna-warna menarik.

"Apa kau ingat semua ini?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang terlihat bingung.

Gadis itu terdiam. Seharusnya ini menjadi tempat yang membuat ingatannya segar kembali sehingga ia bisa bernostalgia. Tapi pintu hatinya seakan terkunci.

"Aku... tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana," ucap Naruto kemudian. "Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berterus terang, tapi aku takut kalau kau akan pergi sebelum mendengar penjelasanku."

Hinata menghela napas dan berhenti melangkah. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan was-was, menunggu reaksi gadis itu.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain pergi dan melupakannya?" sahut gadis itu, termenung menatap lurus ke depan. Lalu ia menoleh pada Naruto dan berkata, "Ceritakan saja. Maka aku bisa memutuskan... bagaimana aku menghadapimu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, bingung. "Mulai dari mana aku menjelaskannya?"

"Apa aku perlu bertanya?" ujar Hinata, yang disambut anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Baiklah. Sejak kapan kau mengenalku?"

Naruto menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Sejak aku melihatmu di Fujitari. Saat itu kau sedang kembali dari kota. Aku langsung mengenalimu dari rambut gelapmu yang panjang... juga iris kelabumu. Akhirnya aku mengikutimu dan—"

"Tapi kau malah mencuri ramen?" potong Hinata cepat. "Dan membuatku tidak mengenalmu dengan itu?"

Naruto langsung terdiam.

Tanpa sadar jari-jari Hinata terkepal erat dan ia segera melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke dada pemuda itu. Naruto sangat kaget dan langsung memandangi Hinata dengan bingung.

"Dasar... Jadi kau mau membuatku terlihat kejam, begitu?" ucap Hinata dengan mata yang mulai memerah. "Apa kau tidak punya harga diri? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau membuatku terlihat sangat jahat karena telah bersikap buruk padamu saat itu!"

Naruto langsung tidak tega mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kalau kau adalah teman masa kecilku, si Naruto Uzumaki yang berisik itu? Sekarang aku merasa kalau diriku ini sangat—"

Suaranya yang telah meninggi terhenti karena ia mulai terisak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mau memiliki IQ tinggi jika akhirnya aku melupakan satu per satu orang yang dulu mengisi hari-hariku! (_Hinata juga memikirkan Sasuke kala mengatakan hal ini._) Ingatanku sudah terkubur selamanya, di bawah buku-buku tebal yang belum seharusnya kupelajari, di bawah goresan pena yang mungkin terlalu banyak rumus trigonometri... dan saat itu kau tidak mau bilang padaku kalau kau teman lamaku, begitu?!"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku memang jahat... karena tidak mengenalmu..."

Kali ini Hinata terdiam, membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

Hinata sadar kalau ia sangat jahat pada Naruto.

Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang? Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki... cowok pendek hiperaktif yang dulu selalu kena hukum guru-guru di akademi karena kebandelannya, namun mau berteman dengan si cengeng Hinata yang dulu sering diejek karena penampilan culunnya.

Hinata hanya ingat kala ia baru kelas satu dulu, saat itu musim gugur telah berakhir dan cuaca sangat dingin. Hinata kecil duduk sendirian di depan gerbang akademi, menunggu ayahnya yang belum juga tiba. Kemudian ia sadar ada seseorang yang mengalungkan sebuah rajutan syal merah ke lehernya dan menemukan sepasang mata biru safir menatapnya ceria, meneduhi hatinya yang kesepian.

"Aku sangat bodoh... karena tidak mengenali matamu itu," lanjut Hinata sedih. "Kalau kau marah, pukul saja aku. Aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai temanmu."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian memegangi kedua bahu Hinata. Gadis itu masih belum mau menatapnya. Di wajahnya terpancar kesedihan dan penyesalan yang jelas.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyimpan semua ini darimu?" kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Hinata masih bergeming.

"Karena aku takut... kau akan tetap menganggapku sebagai teman lamamu."

Barulah gadis itu menatap Naruto.

"Jika kau hanya menerima kehadiranku sebagai temanmu, maka aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk meminta lebih."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. "Saat kita lulus akademi dan berpisah, impianku adalah kembali menemuimu. Aku ingin kau melihatku tumbuh menjadi seorang pria sejati, bukan melihatku sebagai sosok teman yang kekanakan dan tidak dewasa."

Hinata menjadi kesal. Ia kembali memukul dada Naruto. "Bodoh! Jadi maksudmu aku ini tidak punya perasaan?" teriak gadis itu.

Memukul lagi.

"Masa aku tega mengabaikan teman lamaku hanya karena ia masih seseorang yang kekanakan dan tidak dewasa? Apa kau tahu seberapa sakitnya hatiku ket—?!"

"Aku ingin terlihat baik di hadapanmu karena aku menyukaimu!" potong Naruto lantang.

Napas Hinata tercekat. Tangannya membeku di udara, bergetar perlahan. Netranya memandangi Naruto tanpa berkedip, membuat setetes air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Aku ingin kau memandangku sebagai orang asing yang kemudian bisa kau cintai, bukan sebagai sahabat lama yang ingin kau temui! Sepuluh tahun ini... kumohon... jangan buat semua yang kulakukan sia-sia, Hinata," lanjut Naruto yang makin kuat meremas bahu Hinata.

Hinata masih terdiam, membuat Naruto kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh. Percuma saja. Mungkin semuanya akan berakhir dengan Hinata yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan Naruto akan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan sia-sia selamanya.

"Kau mungkin lupa, tapi kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah menganggap lebih seorang teman. Itulah kenapa aku lebih baik menjadi orang yang tidak kau kenal. Agar kau bisa menyukaiku tanpa perasaan tertekan atau bersalah."

Tak tahu lagi ingin berkata apa, Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Hinata dan hendak berjalan pergi, namun...

_Puk._

Sebuah sentuhan di bahu kanan Naruto membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Hinata telah meletakkan keningnya, bersandar di pundaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

Suaranya begitu parau.

"Lima menit... tidak. Sepuluh menit saja." Hinata pun memejamkan matanya. "Walau tidak sebanding dengan sepuluh tahun yang telah kau gunakan untuk mencariku, tapi...," ucap gadis itu getir,

"Maafkanlah aku... karena melupakanmu."

Naruto bahkan tidak sadar kalau air matanya telah jatuh dengan sendirinya, tanpa dapat ia cegah.

Mendadak perasaannya hampa.

Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat dan menyentuh punggung Hinata, menepuknya lembut agar gadis itu tenang.

Tapi Hinata masih terisak.

.

.

.

.

_Fujitari, 07.19 p.m._

Kedai sudah tutup sejak sejam yang lalu dan ibu Hinata hampir menutup pintu depan ketika Hinata mencegatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menunggu seseorang?"

Hinata menggeleng salah tingkah. "Ini kan belum larut, jadi biarkan saja dulu."

Walau sedikit heran, ibunya mengangguk juga. "Tapi jaga kedai ya, jangan sampai kecolongan."

Kali ini Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

Gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap ke pintu kedai dan mulai termenung. Hari ini pikirannya tidak menjadi lebih baik, malah bertambah kusut sejak mendengar pengakuan Naruto akan identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia sudah tidak tahu berapa banyak helaan napasnya yang keluar belakangan ini, namun rasanya kalau tidak dikeluarkan memang bikin sesak.

Terlebih ketika ia ingat ucapan Naruto yang membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga saat ini,

"_... karena aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Sejak dulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu."_

"_Aku ingin kau memandangku sebagai orang asing yang kemudian bisa kau cintai, bukan sebagai sahabat lama yang ingin kau temui!"_

Matanya kembali basah.

"Bodoh... Dia memang tidak berubah," gumam Hinata sedih. "Kalau memang dia ingin aku menyukainya, ia tidak perlu untuk tidak memberitahuku semua itu," lanjutnya menyesal. Menyesal karena mereka berdua ternyata sama saja, bodoh jika menyangkut perasaan.

Hinata sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa ia sekarang duduk di sini. Ia hanya ingin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat nyaman tidak berada di kamarnya.

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak mereka bicara di Osaka dan setelahnya, Naruto bahkan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Hinata. Apa ia menghindar? Karena kecewa? Jelas. Bahkan sampai sekarang rasa bersalah Hinata belum juga hilang.

"Permisi, apa kau masih menjual ramen?"

Hinata menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Maaf, kami sudah tutup."

"Begitu kah? Bagaimana kalau aku ini teman lamamu?"

_Deg_. Tubuh Hinata menegang. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di pintu kedai dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Oh... Sasuke-senpai. Maaf, ramen kami benar-benar sudah habis," ucap Hinata menyesal.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sudahlah, aku tidak serius. Kau tidak ingin diganggu ya? Tapi ada yang harus kukatakan."

Hinata tertegun. "Tidak kok. Silakan duduk, Senpai," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk bangku di depannya.

Sasuke berjalan masuk sambil memandangi kedai ramen Hinata. Setelah pemuda itu duduk, Hinata langsung menanyakan maksud kedatangan Sasuke.

"Aku akan langsung saja," jawab Sasuke. "Si kuning itu, maksudku Naruto..."

Mata Hinata melebar sedikit.

"Sepertinya ia salah paham pada hubungan kita."

"Salah paham?" ulang Hinata bingung.

"Aku berkali-kali mendapati dirinya mengawasi kita jika sedang berbicara. Sepertinya ia menganggap kalau aku ini menyukaimu atau semacamnya," jelas Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. "Jelas-jelas ia menyukaimu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau bertindak untuk mendekatimu dan hanya bisa mengomeliku."

Hinata terpekur. "Senpai juga tahu kalau dia... menyukaiku?"

"Itu sangat jelas dari wajah dan tingkah lakunya jika di dekatmu. Aku sih tidak masalah jika ia menyukaimu, tapi tolong beritahu dia agar tidak bersikap menyebalkan. Sepertinya ia menganggapku sebagai rivalnya."

Dan Hinata pun tergelak mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Senpai, aku yakin kau ke sini... bukan untuk membicarakan Naruto saja kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Kau pernah menyuruhku untuk menghentikan semua hal yang dulu ayahmu katakan padaku."

Mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Demi dirimu, aku akan melakukannya, Hinata."

Senyum Hinata mengembang. "Ini bukan demiku. Tapi demi ayahku, Senpai."

Sasuke terlihat menyesal akan keputusannya. "Ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Kalau bukan karenanya, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi Sasuke yang sekarang, Hinata. Aku merasa... ketika ayahmu memintaku menjagamu, maka aku harus melakukannya."

Hinata tersenyum. "Dan itu tidak _harus_, Senpai. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bukan lagi Hinata yang hanya bisa menangis jika menghadapi suatu masalah. Sudah saatnya kau berjuang untuk hidupmu sendiri. Mengenai ayahku, anggap saja aku, putrinya, telah mewakilinya untuk menyuruhmu menghentikan semua ini."

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum, begitu juga Hinata.

"Melihatmu sedewasa ini, kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ujar Sasuke lega.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir baru saja selesai dan kini bel pulang berdering keras di seluruh SMA Konoha. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas, membuat suasana langsung gaduh di mana-mana.

Hinata berjalan tanpa semangat. Ia masih tidak mendapat kabar dari Naruto, dan hal itu membuat dirinya makin merasa bersalah.

Gadis itu duduk di halte tempat ia biasa menunggu bis dan kembali termenung. Kata ibunya, belakangan ini ia jadi sering melamun.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia berharap dengan melakukan itu, pikirannya bisa tenang sejenak. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke seberang jalan.

Seorang cowok berkemeja dengan rambut kuning yang sangat familiar, berdiri di sana. Sangat jelas. Sepertinya orang itu juga sedang menunggu bis.

Hinata langsung beranjak dari duduknya ketika pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Naruto sepertinya juga kaget melihat Hinata, tapi ia menghindari tatapan gadis itu.

"Naruto...," panggil Hinata pelan.

Ia tidak menoleh.

Tentu saja cowok itu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berdering. Hinata membukanya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

_Mau makan ramen? Kutunggu di kantin SMA Konoha._

–_Naruto-_

.

.

Keduanya telah duduk berhadapan di bangku yang sama, bangku yang dulu mereka duduki saat mencari tempat tes Hinata. Ramen mereka telah dipesan dan keduanya membisu, masing-masing bingung ingin berkata apa.

Hinata membuka mulut duluan. "Aku khawatir padamu. Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku sejak dari Osaka?"

Naruto langsung menatap Hinata dengan senyuman miris. "Aku tahu kalau pada akhirnya kau hanya menganggapku sebagai Naruto saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, pada akhirnya kita hanya akan seperti ini, bukan? Aku tidak bisa tetap mengabaikanmu ketika sekarang aku tahu siapa dirimu."

Mendengarnya, Naruto terlihat sedih. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja, kehilangan semangat.

"Tapi..."

Naruto langsung mendongak. Sedangkan Hinata meremas kedua tangannya di atas meja, mencari kata-kata yang pas di dalam benaknya untuk disampaikan.

"... dibandingkan dengan rasa bersalahku, sebenarnya aku merasa lega. Aku lega karena aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang teman lama yang telah kulupakan," ujar gadis itu.

Naruto menggeleng, seakan menentang ucapan Hinata.

"Saat ini aku hanya melihat Hinata yang penuh rasa bersalah. Aku kangen Hinata yang dulu memarahiku saat aku bekerja di kedai. Juga Hinata yang dingin setiap bertemu denganku. Aku juga rindu saat dulu kau makan sushi denganku dan saat kita bersepeda mengantar ramen ke kota. Saat dimana kau masih tidak tahu siapa diriku."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaannya tidak karuan.

"Mengenai pengakuanmu... maksudku saat kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku...," ucapnya pelan setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa kau mau menjawabnya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terdiam memandangi Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau belum siap. Kau bisa menjawabnya kapanpun kau mau," lanjut pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu ramen pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Benarkah kau tidak marah karena aku melupakanmu?" tanya Hinata yang masih ragu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Melihat reaksinya yang biasa saja, Hinata menjadi kesal. "Setidaknya kau memarahiku atau men—"

"Kalau kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, maka berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," potong Naruto cepat.

Hinata langsung terdiam dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Kau tidak berubah. Tetap cengeng," ledek Naruto sambil memajukan badannya. Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia pun mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalahku ini," ucap Hinata sedih.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

Hinata menatap lekat mata Naruto.

"Karena aku... memahami dirimu," kata Naruto tulus.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: ITR benar-benar menjadi melodrama sekarang! Aku sedang bersemangat mengikuti cerita yang _mellow_, jadinya terbawa deh ke fic ini. Oh ya, fic-nya mungkin bakal segera selesai, kalau tidak chapter berikutnya, mungkin di chapter sembilan. Maaf jika _update_-nya lama, tapi kuharap kalian tidak kecewa dengan lanjutannya. Mohon _feedbacks_-nya, _guys_!

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	8. Eight: Don't Go Away From Me

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Eight: Don't Go Away From Me_

Senju Academy lebih dari sekadar 'rekan' bagi Konoha High School tempat Hinata bersekolah. Jika diibaratkan sebagai pohon keluarga, mungkin KHS adalah 'orang tua' dari Senju Academy. Kisahnya sederhana: KHS lahir lebih dulu, dan ternyata pencetus Senju Academy dua tahun berikutnya adalah kepala yayasan KHS. Kini dua puluh tahun telah berlalu dan kualitas kedua sekolah ini tidak diragukan lagi.

Seperti kata Naruto, Senju Academy adalah sekolah _single sex_ dimana pelajar laki-laki terpisah dengan pelajar perempuan. Senju Academy khusus laki-laki, tempat Naruto bersekolah, letaknya lebih jauh dari KHS dibandingkan Senju Academy khusus perempuan. Kalau jalan kaki mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit, kalau naik bus bisa lima belas menit, setidaknya itu yang disimpulkan Hinata.

Hari ini mereka dipulangkan lebih cepat karena ada rapat komite. Namun Hinata tidak menuju ke halte kali ini, melainkan ke arah yang berlawanan. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di trotoar yang mengarah ke sekolah Naruto.

Senju Academy.

Setibanya di sana, ternyata mereka masih belum pulang. Hinata telah sampai dan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil mengamati sekolah itu. Ketika ditanyai satpam, Hinata buru-buru menjelaskan dan kemudian menunggu dari jauh.

Lima belas menit.

Tiga puluh lima menit.

Sejam.

Matahari kian terik, namun Hinata masih bertahan.

Dan untunglah ia tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, sebab dering bel terdengar nyaring dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian gerbang sekolah pun dibuka dan satu per satu siswa berjalan keluar. Hinata menundukkan kepala dan berdiri agak menjauh karena sedikit malu. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak melihat adanya siswa perempuan yang berdiri di sana seperti dirinya.

"Naruto!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Naruto, membuat Hinata menoleh. Seorang cowok beralis tebal dan berambut rata merangkul Naruto saat mereka keluar dari gerbang. Dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya ia mengajak Naruto ke suatu tempat, namun Naruto menggeleng. Si alis tebal kelihatan kecewa, namun kemudian ia melambai pada Naruto, pulang duluan.

Sedangkan Naruto, cowok itu berbelok ke sebuah jalan besar di sisi kiri sekolah. Hinata memandangnya dari sudut mata, berharap cemas agar ia tidak melihat dirinya. Ketika bayangan Naruto menghilang di tikungan jalan, gadis itu cepat-cepat mengejar Naruto agar tidak kehilangan jejaknya.

Gadis itu berusaha membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari Naruto karena takut ia akan menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Sambil mengikuti, Hinata mengamati bahwa jalan ini memasuki komplek perumahan yang cukup mewah, sebab selalu ada mobil yang terparkir di tiap sisi jalannya.

Naruto berbelok ke kanan, kemudian masuk ke sebuah minimarket. Setelah Hinata mendekat, dilihatnya Naruto menyapa karyawan di sana dengan ramah dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia telah mengganti bajunya dengan baju karyawan.

Hinata tertegun. Ia teringat ucapan Naruto di awal pertemuan mereka, tepatnya saat Hinata menanyai pekerjaannya dulu. Naruto menjawab kalau ia pernah bekerja di minimarket, menjadi kasir.

Oh, ia tidak berbohong. Hinata menggigit bibirnya karena kesal. Ia telah menuduh Naruto yang tidak-tidak, bukannya mencari tahu terlebih dahulu seperti apa kebenarannya.

Hinata kembali memerhatikan Naruto yang sekarang telah ada di kasir dan sedang melayani pembeli. Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari kalau Naruto pasti akan lama. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu.

.

.

_Tokyo, 04.00 p.m._

"Semuanya tujuh puluh lima yen."

Naruto menerima uang pembeli dengan sopan dan lalu mengetik di komputernya. "Uang Anda seratus yen, berarti kembaliannya dua puluh lima yen." Cowok itu segera menyerahkan kembalian sembari menundukkan kepala dengan sopan. "Terima kasih, datang kembali!"

Naruto melihat ke jam dan langsung tersentak. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dari jam kerjanya yang telah berakhir.

Setelah berpamitan pada rekan-rekannya, Naruto pun keluar dari minimarket dengan langkah tergesa. Hinata yang duduk di bangku toko baju sebelah minimarket jadi kaget dan buru-buru menyusul pemuda itu. Dilihatnya dari jauh Naruto menunggu di halte dan kemudian sebuah bus datang, sehingga Naruto segera naik ke bus itu.

Jika selangkah lagi Hinata terlambat, mungkin ia tak akan tahu ke mana Naruto akan pergi. Gadis itu duduk di bangku belakang dan melihat kalau Naruto duduk di depan dengan jarak empat bangku darinya.

Apa Naruto tahu aku mengikutinya? pikir Hinata gelisah. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Hinata merasa kalau ia perlu mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan yang dijalani Naruto selama ini. Ini bukanlah perasaan bersalah, melainkan rasa peduli Hinata yang baru muncul sekarang. Naruto telah mengetahui tempat tinggal, kepribadian, sekolah, dan berbagai hal mengenai Hinata, dan saatnya bagi Hinata untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Bagaimanapun juga... Naruto tetap merupakan seseorang yang berarti baginya. Berarti karena baik dulu maupun sekarang, hanya pemuda itu yang membantunya menjalani hidup yang membosankan ini.

Hinata termenung memikirkan semua hal yang telah dilakukannya bersama dengan Naruto selama ini. Awal pertemuan mereka yang begitu menyebalkan, sikap kasarnya pada Naruto, kemudian ia memaafkan Naruto, dekat dengan pemuda itu, lalu mengetahui kebenaran identitasnya, dan sekarang.

Ia merasa semua terlalu cepat.

Kemudian Hinata sadar kalau bus telah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka semula. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mau ke mana sebenarnya cowok itu. Padahal sudah jam setengah lima sore.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berdering dan entah kenapa bunyinya jadi sangat nyaring. Hinata cepat-cepat merogoh ponselnya yang ada di saku ransel dan mengangkatnya secepat kilat agar tidak menganggu ketenangan. Terutama agar tidak memancing kecurigaan Naruto.

"Kaa-san, aku pulang terlambat hari ini. Aku... ada les tambahan! Iya, les tambahan," bohongnya sambil berbisik. "Sampai bertemu di rumah."

Sambungan diputus. Hinata menghela napas lega karena Naruto tidak mengacuhkan suara berisik ponselnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, bus pun berhenti. Hinata melihat keluar jendela dan menyadari kalau tempat ini sangat asing baginya. Namun sepertinya tidak bagi Naruto, sebab pemuda itu turun dari bus sambil bersiul-siul dan kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah gang kecil di seberang jalan.

Hinata kembali mengikuti cowok itu, namun kali ini jaraknya ia persempit. Ia melakukannya karena menurutnya lebih baik tidak kehilangan jejak Naruto atau bisa-bisa ia tersesat dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah. Tapi hatinya berdebar tidak karuan, bagaimana jika Naruto tahu? Alasan apa yang harus kubuat nantinya?

Jalan kecil itu tidak panjang dan ternyata mengarah ke sebuah bangunan tua yang kurang terawat. Di gerbang bangunan itu tertulis: _Panti Jompo Yasama_.

Hinata sekali lagi tertegun. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di sini? Dilihatnya Naruto berjalan dengan mantap ke panti itu. Gadis itu pun mendekat perlahan ke arah panti dan segera bersembunyi di dekat sebatang pohon pinus yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk panti.

Perlahan ia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat ke dalam panti jompo yang ternyata berbeda dengan tampilan luarnya itu. Bagian dalamnya rapi dan luas. Beberapa kursi goyang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Ada juga TV layar lebar dan sebuah lemari besar yang sepertinya dipakai untuk menampung barang-barang milik lansia. Para lansia itu sedang melakukan kesibukan mereka sendiri, ada yang bermain catur, ada yang sedang bernyanyi, ada yang hanya duduk sambil melihat ke jendela.

Naruto berjalan mendekati seorang wanita yang sepertinya merupakan pengurus panti jompo itu.

"Kanao-san," panggil Naruto pada wanita itu.

Wanita dan para lansia itu nampak mengenali suara Naruto, sebab mereka segera membalas panggilan Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. Naruto juga tersenyum pada mereka.

Wanita bernama Kanao itu berdiri dan menyambut Naruto dengan riang. "Kau sepertinya makin jarang berkunjung ke sini, Naruto. Apa kau sedang banyak ujian?" tanya Kanao ramah.

Hinata masih memperhatikan interaksi mereka dari jauh.

Naruto hanya cengengesan. "Tidak, aku hanya lebih sering bekerja belakangan ini. Maaf jika aku jarang datang."

Kanao menggeleng. "Justru kami yang merepotkanmu. Dan juga, sekarang sudah menjelang malam. Oh ya, apa kau mau minum?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam agak lama.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kanao khawatir.

"Kanao-san... Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah datang ke sini lagi."

Hening.

Mata Kanao terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku... aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Aku tidak ingin berhenti datang ke sini, tapi banyak hal yang harus kuperhatikan mulai saat ini. Tahun depan aku akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan sehingga aku harus belajar lebih giat lagi. Dan juga aku harus lebih rajin bekerja..."

Kanao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, air matanya telah mengalir. Wajahnya sedih, namun ia sangat bangga pada Naruto. Wanita itu maju dan memeluk Naruto, menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Kami mengerti, Naruto. Kami juga menyayangimu. Doa kami selalu menyertaimu."

Naruto mengangguk sedih. "Sejak dulu, keluargaku tetaplah kalian semua. Terima kasih... telah menerima dan menyayangiku..."

Dan tanpa sadar Hinata ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan itu.

Hinata masih belum mengerti situasi ini, namun yang pasti... ia tahu kalau Naruto mencoba berbagi kebahagiaannya di sini, di tempat ini. Keluarganya yang mungkin tak akan ditemuinya lagi karena kesibukan pemuda itu.

Hinata yakin kalau Naruto benar-benar tulus.

Di balik senyuman gadis itu, air matanya kembali menitik.

.

.

.

_Tokyo, 07.00 p.m._

Hari ini tidak ada bintang di langit malam Tokyo. Hanya gelap dan sebuah bulan sabit di atas sana.

Namun kegelapan malam tak membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus mengikuti Naruto. Gadis itu sadar kalau ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang ke rumah, namun baginya tak masalah.

Hatinya telah tertinggal di sini, di Tanaoka, di tempat tinggal Naruto.

Derap kaki kedua remaja itu saling mengiringi satu sama lain. Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan punggung Naruto dari belakang, mencoba memikirkan apakah masih ada yang tidak diketahuinya tentang pemuda itu.

Naruto berbelok ke kanan, diikuti Hinata. Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti setelah melewati dua rumah dan sebuah toko kelontong, tiba di depan sebuah rumah mungil bertingkat yang kelihatan sepi. Di depan rumah itu ada sebuah kolam dan ayunan kayu, namun tidak begitu terlihat karena gelap. Pagarnya cukup tinggi dengan warna hijau gelap.

Hinata juga berhenti dan ia segera menyembunyikan diri di balik sebuah tiang listrik. Dadanya berdebar seraya menerka apakah Naruto akan memergokinya.

Namun prasangkanya salah. Naruto ternyata berhenti untuk merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu pagar di hadapannya. Ternyata itu memang rumahnya.

Hinata masih mengamati dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan kalau Naruto telah masuk ke dalam rumah, gadis itu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati rumah Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto tinggal sendiri, sebab ia tidak mendengar suara orang lain di rumah itu. Apa keluarganya tinggal di tempat lain? Di mana mereka? pikir Hinata heran. Gadis itu kembali menyesal karena ia merasa kalau sepertinya masih banyak yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Naruto. Lalu apa besok aku harus mengikutinya lagi?

Setelah berdiri cukup lama di depan rumah Naruto, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia pun berjalan pergi dari sana. Namun belum jauh ia melangkah, tiba-tiba pandangannya terkunci oleh sosok seseorang berpakaian seragam SMA yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Hinata menatap orang itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Sakura...?" panggilnya ragu.

Gadis berambut pink itu menatap Hinata dan kemudian ia ikut terbelalak seperti Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendekat ke gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura itu. "Kau Sakura kan? Haruno Sakura kelas 2-3 di SMP Osaka dulu?"

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka pun berpelukan.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini!" ucap Sakura yang sangat senang. "Apa kau tinggal di sini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tinggal di Fujitari."

Sakura mengerutkan alis karena bingung. "Bukannya itu sangat jauh dari sini? Lalu kau kenapa di sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke rumah Naruto dengan was-was. Pintu dan jendelanya tetap tertutup seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja rumah itu sudah tidak segelap tadi karena Naruto telah menyalakan lampu. Sepertinya cowok itu masih tidak tahu dengan kehadirannya.

"Ayo ke rumahku! Sudah lama kita tidak makan _cookies_ sama-sama," ajak Sakura sambil menggamit lengan Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk senang dan keduanya pun berjalan dengan riang ke rumah Sakura.

Dan tepat setelah kepergian mereka, pintu rumah Naruto terbuka.

Naruto keluar dan berjalan mendekati pagar.

Ia terus memandang Hinata dari jauh.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu lelah.

"_Ya, pada akhirnya kita hanya akan seperti ini, bukan? Aku tidak bisa tetap mengabaikanmu ketika sekarang aku tahu siapa dirimu."_

Ucapan Hinata kemarin masih membekas dalam benaknya.

"_Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalahku ini."_

Dan semuanya menegaskan sesuatu bagi Naruto: pada akhirnya Hinata mungkin akan memilih untuk tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai siapapun. Atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya yang tidak sanggup Naruto pikirkan.

Pemuda itu pun menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

Panas matahari yang menyengat tidak menyurutkan niat Naruto untuk terus berada di lapangan sekolahnya. Pemuda itu tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya, main bola untuk melepas penat dan kebosanannya di kelas.

Saat itu kelasnya sedang tidak ada guru, dan teman-temannya tetap berisik seperti biasanya, maka Naruto memilih untuk main bola sendirian. Belakangan ini teman-temannya bilang kalau dirinya jadi lebih pendiam. Entahlah, ia juga tidak begitu peduli.

Naruto menggiring bola ke gawang dengan peluh membanjir di wajahnya. Setelah cukup dekat dengan gawang, pemuda itu pun menendangnya sekuat tenaga.

Ia memandang ke arah gawang dengan kosong.

Kemudian sebuah bola lainnya menyusul masuk ke gawang, membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala kepada orang yang menendangnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis. "Murid KHS di Senju? Sungguh kehormatan."

Orang itu ternyata Sasuke. Ia mendekat dan memberikan sebotol air minum dingin pada Naruto, yang langsung diterima Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku akan langsung saja."

Naruto berdecak. "Wow, kau orang yang suka terburu-buru ya."

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Ia menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa kau juga teman kecil Hinata?"

Mendengarnya, Naruto balas menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau yang bertanya pada Hinata atau Hinata yang memberitahumu?"

"Keduanya," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Jadi? Kau temannya yang mana? Setahuku Hinata tidak berteman dengan banyak orang."

Naruto mengembalikan botol air minum yang telah ditenggaknya sampai habis pada Sasuke. "Itu bukan urusanmu," tukasnya kesal.

Ketika Naruto hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hinata pernah cerita padaku tentang salah satu teman kecilnya dulu. Waktu itu ia kelas satu dan musim gugur telah berakhir. Seorang anak laki-laki mengalungkannya rajutan merah agar Hinata tidak kedinginan."

Naruto tertegun.

Ia sangat mengenali kisah itu.

Perlahan cowok itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata masih ingat itu? Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

Sasuke memandang Naruto datar. "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk menganggapmu sebagai orang asing. Maka dia tidak mengatakannya padamu."

Naruto bertambah kaget. "Ia juga bilang itu padamu?"

"Ia juga cerita kepadaku tentang pernyataan cintamu. Se-mu-a-nya," tegas Sasuke, dan hal itu makin membuat Naruto kaget sekaligus malu.

"Umm... itu... kau tidak marah kan? Maksudku, kau dan Hinata..."

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau ini masih tidak mengerti ya? Hubunganku dengan Hinata bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami hanya senior-junior. Tidak lebih."

Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat. "Bagaimana aku memercayainya?

"Kalau kami pacaran, mungkin sekarang kau sudah babak belur olehku karena berani menyukai Hinata."

Naruto terdiam.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kuharap aku tidak terlibat lagi dalam masalah kalian. Tugasku sudah selesai. Kali ini kuharap kau dapat menjaga Hinata."

"Tugas apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke memandang langit biru cerah sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya tugas kecil... menjaga janji seseorang..."

.

.

_KRIIIING...!_

"Pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai di sini. Kumpulkan laporan observasi kalian minggu depan," kata Sensei Anko, guru pelajaran Biologi.

"_Ha'i_, Sensei!" jawab seluruh murid kompak. Setelah memberikan salam, semuanya pun bubar meninggalkan kelas.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Bisa tinggal sebentar?" panggil Sensei Anko pada gadis berambut panjang yang hendak meninggalkan bangkunya.

Hinata menghampiri sensei-nya dengan bingung.

"Aku lihat kau sangat berbakat dalam pelajaranku. Apa kau tertarik mengikuti pelatihan untuk Olimpiade?"

Mendengarnya, Hinata terkesima. "Sensei..."

"Aku melihat adanya potensi dari dirimu. Kalau begitu, sensei tunggu konfirmasimu segera."

Sensei Anko menepuk pelan bahu Hinata dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei~."

Belum hilang keterkejutan Hinata, gadis itu melihat Naruto berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau kelasku di sini?"

Naruto memutar matanya. "Telepati?" bisiknya sambil mengernyit.

Hinata menatap tak percaya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan guru di sini?"

"Tadi aku menyapa Sensei Anko."

Hinata melongo. "Kau kenal Sensei Anko?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Dulu dia pernah mengajar di Senju."

"Oh..."

Hinata terdiam begitu juga Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa ke sini?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata sambil memandang kelas gadis itu. Ia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau... tahu sesuatu?" lanjut Hinata gugup. Ia takut kalau Naruto tahu ia membuntutinya. Tapi bukannya dulu Naruto juga sama?

"Aku tahu semuanya."

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Habislah.

"Aku tahu kalau Sensei Anko merekrutmu untuk Olimpiade. Selamat ya!"

Tanpa sadar Hinata menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa? Apa masih ada hal lain?" tanya Naruto saat melihat reaksi Hinata.

Hinata kembali tegang. "Tidak, tidak," jawabnya cepat.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, pura-pura tidak mengerti. Padahal ia cukup geli dengan sikap Hinata.

"Kelasmu rapi ya."

"Kau mau bilang apa? Katakan saja langsung."

Naruto berdecak. "Kau ini... Sikapmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Gadis itu hanya balas menatap Naruto dengan lekat.

"Baiklah, aku kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi jawablah dengan jujur."

Hinata jadi penasaran mendengarnya.

"Kau akan menganggapku apa?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata balik, tidak mengerti.

Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman. "Aku bilang untuk menganggapku sebagai orang asing. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak ingin melakukannya."

Gadis itu terdiam. Lagi-lagi pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Kau tetap akan menjadi sahabatku, baik dulu maupun sekarang," ujar Hinata kemudian. Gadis itu memandangi Naruto lekat-lekat.

Pemuda itu kelihatan bimbang.

Lalu ia mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti, jika aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kukatakan," ucapnya sambil menghindari tatapan Hinata.

Dan saat ia mendengar derap sepatu Hinata mendekatinya, saat itulah Naruto mendongak dan melihat Hinata berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

Gadis itu berhenti di hadapannya dan menatapnya dalam, tatapannya menuntut.

Mereka saling terdiam hingga akhirnya Hinata menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan...

Ia meraih tangan kanan Naruto.

Menggenggamnya erat.

Naruto memandangi kedua tangan mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Naruto, bisakah kita... begini saja untuk seterusnya?" tanya Hinata pelan. Gadis itu juga menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan. "Maksudku... sebaiknya kau jangan beranjak lagi dari sisiku."

Sebelah tangan Naruto menyentuh pelan tangan Hinata, sehingga kedua tangan pemuda itu pun menangkupi tangan mungil Hinata. Membuat gadis itu hangat.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Sejak dulu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Dan tangannya ikut terangkat, balas menangkupi tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Aku memutuskan akan mengakhiri fic ITR ini di chapter sembilan. Menurutku jalan ceritanya sudah dapat diakhiri, walau mungkin konflik yang diperlihatkan tidak terlalu 'tajam' namun bagiku lebih baik cerita ITR ini dibuat semengalir mungkin. Aku lebih fokus pada pengembangan karakternya dan berusaha membuat pembaca memahami perasaan NaruHina dari semua interaksi mereka.

Sekali lagi, tak bosan-bosannya author meminta _feedbacks_ dari semua yang telah bersedia membaca ITR. Dan maaf jika update-nya selalu lama...

Arigatou ^^

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	9. Nine: Photobox Date

Ruang guru di KHS selalu ramai namun tenang. Mereka orang-orang terpilih yang menjalankan tugasnya sepenuh hati dalam mengajari murid-murid KHS. Lembur demi membuat soal ujian yang sempurna tanpa kesalahan pengetikan adalah makanan sehari-hari. Pengecekan tugas harian murid agar nilainya dapat segera di-_submit_ ke portal siswa adalah kewajiban reguler. Sensei Anko, guru Biologi di kelas Hinata, adalah salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut, dan Hinata tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

Sensei Anko sedang mengecek _website_ sekolah ketika sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya untuk menyerahkan formulir keikutsertaan Olimpiade Biologi tahun ini. Kepalanya terangkat dan ia pun tersenyum kala mendapati sosok yang diinginkannya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mendaftar," kata Hinata.

Sensei Anko menerima formulir itu dan melihatnya sekilas. Lalu ia tersenyum balik seraya mengatakan, "Keputusan yang tepat. Aku akan memeriksa formulirmu terlebih dahulu, jadi kau mungkin perlu menunggu untuk beberapa hari."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, Sensei._ Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Lalu pandangannya teralih pada seseorang di pintu masuk ruang guru. Ia berdiri dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana dan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk mengacungkan jempol pada Hinata.

Hinata melemparkan senyum pada Naruto, sedikit malu karena kedekatan mereka sebelumnya. Ia menyentuh tangannya dan merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan di sana. Senyumnya kembali merekah.

.

.

.

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Nine: Photobox Date_

Kedai ini begitu sepi dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sudah sebulan Naruto meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan sudah sebulan juga—mungkin lebih—perasaan Hinata dicampur adukkan.

Gadis itu baru selesai mandi dan kini sedang mengelap meja, sementara ibunya membersihkan peralatan-peralatan masak yang kotor. Ia merasa pandangannya menjadi aneh. Jika ia memandang ke arah pintu masuk, ia akan melihat punggung Naruto yang sedang menyapu halaman depan. Jika ia menoleh ke meja di sebelahnya, ia akan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar sambil melayani pelanggan. Jika ia melihat ke dapur, akan terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengaduk kuah ramen diselingi obrolan ringan bersama ibunya. Setelahnya, pemuda itu akan beranjak ke kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan masakan.

Gerakannya terhenti. Hinata menghela napas singkat, tidak mengerti. Ia pernah menyukai orang lain, namun semuanya hanya sementara dan tidak sekuat sekarang. Ia sudah lama mengunci perasaannya, fokus pada tujuannya, berkembang menjadi pribadi yang dibanggakan orang tuanya, dan sebagainya. Tetapi Naruto mengubah pandangannya. Ia membelokkan kisah hidupnya yang datar menjadi sesuatu yang patut dikenang.

Hinata tidak mengerti. Ia tidak merasa seperti Hinata yang dulu, baik itu sebelum kedatangan Naruto atau sepuluh tahun lalu atau mungkin di waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Teori perasaannya saat ini tidak semudah apa yang dipikirkannya. Apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya? Ia hanya mencuri ramen, lalu bekerja di kedai, lalu pergi, lalu mereka bertemu di sekolah, lalu...

"Kedai ini sangat sepi, bukan begitu?"

Ucapan ibu Hinata menginterupsi pikiran semrawut gadis itu. Ia melemparkan senyum canggung, takut jika ibunya menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Tentu, Kaa-san. Ini kan sudah mau tutup."

"Bukan itu maksud Kaa-san," kata ibunya lembut. Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat putrinya. "Kedai ini sepi karena kepergian Naruto."

Hinata menatap ibunya dengan mata basah. Cukup, ia tidak mau menangis lagi. Ia ingin menyudahi semua ini. Ia ingin kehidupannya yang dulu kembali. Tetapi anehnya, ia tidak menginginkan siklus itu. Hinata ingin ada seseorang yang mencerahkan hari-harinya, agar ia tidak perlu menjalani masa-masa kelam sebelumnya. Tapi siapa? Dan terlepas dari semua itu, _kenapa_?

"Kaa-san, tolong bilang kalau aku salah. Aku rasa... aku menjadi lemah. Katakan bahwa aku membenci orang itu..."

Ibunya telah mengetahui perihal kebohongan Naruto pada Hinata, dimana pemuda itu dulu adalah teman masa kecil Hinata dan dimana ia sering mengikuti putrinya. Ibunya juga sudah tahu kalau Naruto bekerja di kedai agar dapat bertemu kembali dengan Hinata. Tetapi ia tidak dapat membenci Naruto. Itu karena niat si pemuda yang gigih dan tulus. Naruto mungkin berbohong, Hinata mungkin marah dan bersalah, tetapi perasaan mereka sudah saling bertautan. Tak ada gunanya mempertahankan benang kusut di antara keduanya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh wanita itu.

"Kau ingat apa kata Tou-san sebelum ia meninggalkan kita?" tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukan kecil putrinya.

"'_Fokuslah pada tujuan hidupmu_'," jawab Hinata.

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala. "Yang lain."

Hinata memikirkannya sejenak. "'_Ikuti kata hatimu dan putuskan yang terbaik bagimu_'?"

Barulah ia menganggukkan kepala. "Perkataan Tou-san sangat tepat untukmu sekarang. Putuskan yang kau rasa terbaik bagimu. Kau sudah dewasa, Hinata. Buat Kaa-san bangga dengan sikapmu."

Hinata tersenyum memandangi ibunya, yang kini telah kembali ke dapur setelah memberinya kecupan singkat di kepala. Tepat saat itu, ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

_Hinata-chan! Apa kau sibuk? Aku tahu ini sudah malam... tapi aku mau jalan-jalan denganmu. Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang :) _

_-Sakura-_

Gadis itu tersenyum. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sakura, gadis itu jadi sering menghubunginya. Sifat cerianya membuat Hinata nyaman bersamanya.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin menemui temanku di kota!" seru Hinata, yang kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

Di sini, di salah satu mal di kota, Hinata dan Sakura telah berkeliling dengan cokelat panas _take-away _yang praktis dan lezat. Mereka telah bersama selama lima belas menit sejak kedatangan Hinata yang cepat. Gadis itu diantar oleh Kurenai dan ia harus ingat untuk berterima kasih padanya.

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang kini berada di sebelahnya, adalah salah satu teman SMP-nya yang mungkin lebih _memorable_. Mereka memang tidak dekat dulu, tetapi hubungan mereka baik. Ia punya warna surai yang menawan dan banyak siswa laki-laki menyukainya. Sakura dan Hinata berada dalam satu kelas saat tahun kedua dan sifat ceria gadis itu tetap sehangat sekarang. Ketika mereka tidak lagi sekelas hingga kelulusan, ditambah dengan pindahnya Hinata dari Osaka, Hinata rasa kecil kemungkinannya untuk bertemu kembali dengan gadis musim semi ini. Namun kenyataannya mereka kembali bertemu setelah dua tahun berlalu.

"Kenapa kau mau tinggal di Fujitari?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka berjalan melewati sebuah toko mainan. "Di sini banyak apartemen murah loh. Aku bisa bantu mencarikan beberapa."

Tak urung, Hinata memikirkannya juga. "Mungkin lain kali akan kuberitahu pada Kaa-san."

"Kalian punya usaha ramen?"

"Ya, dan kau harus datang," kata Hinata bangga, membuat Sakura tergelak.

Ketika cokelat panas mereka habis, mereka melanjutkannya ke jajanan pinggir jalan yang terlihat nikmat. Kini mereka duduk di sebuah kedai dorayaki.

Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benak Hinata. "Apa kau ingat dengan senior kita, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura yang sedang menyantap dorayaki-nya langsung terbelalak. "Kau kenal dia?"

Hinata tersenyum singkat tanpa menjawab.

"Dia itu murid kesayangan otou-san-mu, kan?" lanjut Sakura. "Lalu ganteng juga. Kurang apa coba?"

Hinata agak termenung mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kudengar dia bersekolah di KHS juga. Berarti dia kakak kelasmu lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk sebelum menggigit dorayaki-nya. "Aku tidak ingat padanya waktu pertama kali bertemu. Aku benci sifat pelupaku."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Hinata. "Aku senang kau tidak melupakanku. Walau kita tidak begitu dekat saat SMP dulu, aku senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."

Hinata tersenyum singkat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia murid kesayangan Tou-san?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Dulu beliau adalah sensei Matematika untuk kelas kami. Dia sering membicarakan tentang Sasuke."

Ingatan Hinata kembali pada masa-masa SMP-nya yang buram. "Tou-san juga wali kelas Sasuke-senpai, dan ia menyayanginya."

"Kau masih bersedih dengan kepergiannya?" tanya Sakura yang mengeratkan genggamannya. Gadis itu tahu kalau otou-san Hinata meninggal saat Hinata lulus dari SMP Osaka.

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Hinata.

Untuk sejenak, kedua gadis itu sama-sama diam.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu," ujar Hinata kemudian.

Gadis dengan mata emerald itu mengangguk.

"Sepertinya... ada seseorang yang kusukai."

Pandangan Sakura berubah. Ia menyipitkan matanya dengan senyuman miring yang menandakan bahwa ia mulai siap menggoda Hinata. "Cieee..."

Hinata tersenyum malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia curhat mengenai perasaannya pada orang lain.

"Lalu? Ia juga menyukaimu?" tanya Sakura ceria. Setelahnya ia beralih pada penjual dorayaki dan memesan dua gelas teh untuk mereka.

"Iya."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Resmikan saja hubungan kalian," ujar Sakura enteng. Ketika tehnya datang, ia segera menyeruputnya diikuti Hinata. "Kalian pastikan perasaan masing-masing lalu jadian deh."

"Aku baru ingat kalau dia sudah mengakui perasaannya."

Mendengarnya, Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Apa aku tahu siapa orang ini?" tanyanya.

"Siswa Senju Academy, namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

Jawaban itu langsung membuat Sakura terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya, dan ia hampir menyemburkan tehnya jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menelannya.

"Apa? Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Kau kenal?"

"Dia sangat populer di sekolahku!"

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura menyeruput tehnya lagi dan melanjutkan. "Kau lupa ya? Kemarin-kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku sekolah di Senju Academy. Tapi yang khusus cewek."

"Astaga, maafkan aku, Sakura." Hinata mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena sifat pelupanya benar-benar parah. "Jadi karena kalian berada dalam lingkungan yang sama..."

Sakura mengangguk, membenarkan kesimpulan yang belum sempat disebut Hinata. "Meski dia bodoh begitu, dia cukup keren di mata teman-temanku. Aku sih tidak tertarik padanya... karena ada orang lain."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa?"

Sakura memandang Hinata sambil menyeruput tehnya. Ia berlagak tidak tahu dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Kita ke rumahku yuk, sebelum kuantar kau pulang," katanya sambil membayar.

Ketika Sakura meninggalkannya, Hinata langsung meneriakinya.

.

.

_KHS, 03.00 p.m._

"Aku minta kunci loker," kata Hinata pada penjaga perpustakaan, yang mana langsung ditanggapi dengan sigap. Ia memerlukan loker untuk menaruh tasnya yang berat sementara dirinya mencari buku-buku cetak yang ia perlukan untuk menyelesaikan tugas Fisika.

Setelah menemukan yang ia perlukan, dan ketika dirinya berjalan melewati rak berisi brosur-brosur, gadis itu berhenti untuk membacanya. Mereka dapat menemukan informasi _event_ ter-_update_ melalui brosur yang disalurkan secara merata di tiap mading, meja informasi, admisi, dan perpustakaan. Belakangan ini banyak pameran dan pentas yang digelar di KHS, namun ada salah satu brosur yang menarik perhatiannya.

"_Photobox_?" gumamnya. Ia membaca bahwa beberapa _photobox_ telah disiapkan di taman kota dalam rangka memeriahkan pameran tahunan KHS. Beberapa seniornya menyiapkan _photobox_ di taman kota karena taman kota adalah tempat paling tepat untuk mempromosikan KHS bagi masyarakat, juga karena katanya halaman KHS sudah penuh untuk _stand-stand_ yang lain.

Ia belum pernah mencoba berfoto di _photobox_. Apalagi harganya tidak begitu mahal.

Letak taman kota tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia hanya perlu berjalan sekitar beberapa menit di bawah cuaca yang sejuk ini. Ketika ia menemukan kerumunan yang mengantri di sana, ia segera kecewa. Ia sepertinya perlu menunggu agar keramaiannya sedikit berkurang.

Ketika gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ia kaget bukan kepalang. Naruto sudah berada di sebelahnya sambil memandangi ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Mau berfoto juga?"

"Iya," jawab Hinata kesal. "Kalau datang itu panggil dong! Bikin kaget saja."

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kalau mau foto di _photobox_, kita bisa cari tempat lain. Di sini pasti akan ramai sampai malam."

Mau tak mau Hinata pasrah. "Kurasa kau benar." Apalagi mereka memberikan promo harga yang menggiurkan.

"Di mal juga banyak _photobox_," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke mal di belakang mereka.

"Tapi harganya lebih mahal," ujar Hinata. "Ah, kalau hanya sekali-kali tidak apa sih..."

Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi?"

"Ya sudah."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke mal Konoha, salah satu mal dekat sekolah Hinata. Tak heran kalau siswa-siswa KHS banyak yang menghabiskan waktu di sana sepulang sekolah, sebab jaraknya dekat. Lagipula jalan-jalan di mal selalu menjadi opsi terbaik bagi anak-anak SMA yang penat dengan pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah.

Kebersamaan mereka kali ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tetapi keduanya merasa canggung. Ada debaran yang aneh dan tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang dapat menjelaskan itu. Tidak ada pula yang memulai pembicaraan hingga mereka tiba di sebuah _photobox _cantik berwarna biru muda yang terletak di lantai tiga mal itu. Di sini sangat kontras dengan keadaan di taman, dimana _photobox _ini sepi. Mereka membaca daftar paket berfoto yang tersedia dan memutuskan untuk berfoto dalam empat _frame_, karena lebih murah dan hasil fotonya tidak akan terlalu kecil atau terlalu besar.

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam dan menyadari betapa kecilnya ruang yang tersedia, untuk sesaat tak ada yang mampu menatap satu sama lain. Ada panas yang aneh di dalam _photobox _itu dan juga dalam wajah masing-masing.

Ketika kamera telah menyala dan tampak bayangan keduanya di sana, Hinata menyadari bahwa wajahnya nampak aneh dengan rona di pipinya.

"Hmmm... ayo, kita mulai," kata Naruto memecah keheningan. Hinata mengangguk dengan kaku. "Lihat ke kamera, jangan ke layarnya," kata Naruto lagi.

"Langsung foto saja?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Apa kita pikirkan dulu gayanya?" tanya Naruto balik sambil menekan tombol kamera.

Keduanya kaget luar biasa ketika mesinnya bekerja dan memberikan aba-aba untuk bersiap-siap.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau menekannya?!" seru Hinata frustrasi. Walau ia tidak pernah berfoto di _photobox_, ia pernah dengar bahwa mesinnya memfoto objek secara konstan hingga _frame_ terakhir. Itu artinya mereka diberikan waktu terbatas untuk memasang pose dan bersiap untuk foto selanjutnya.

Dalam kepanikannya, Naruto memandang kamera dengan cengiran lebar. Hinata pun ikut menatap ke kamera dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

_Buzz! Camera will start capturing again in 10, 9, 8, ..._

"Cepat bergaya!" kata Naruto panik. "Tadi itu seperti foto paspor."

Entah kenapa Hinata ikut panik hingga akhirnya ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk huruf V. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit ke arah Naruto.

_Buzz! Camera will start capturing again in 10, 9, 8, ..._

"Ayo kerucutkan bibir dan pasang wajah lucu!" seru Naruto riang.

"APA?!"

Tapi pada akhirnya Hinata juga ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata dan dengan telunjuk menyentuh sebelah pipinya.

_Buzz! Camera will start capturing again in 10, 9, 8, ..._

"Sekarang gaya mata-mata!"

Pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Hinata, membalikkan badan gadis itu dengan cepat hingga Hinata kaget bukan kepalang. Ia sendiri membalikkan badannya hingga punggung keduanya bersentuhan. Kemudian Naruto membentuk pistol dengan jari jempol, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Eskpresinya dibuat serius dengan menatap tajam ke kamera. Walau sambil tertawa karena geli, tapi Hinata kembali mengikuti Naruto.

_Buzz! _

"Masih bisa foto tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah empat frame. Kalau mau foto lagi, kita mesti bayar."

"Aku yang bayar kali ini," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan acara foto-foto mereka.

"Gaya anak-anak metal!" kata Naruto dengan membentuk simbol metal dari jari jempol, jari telunjuk, dan jari kelingkingnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan lidahnya, membuat Hinata tertawa lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba tangan Naruto melingkari leher Hinata, mengunci gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya. Hinata terkejut, namun ia tidak melepaskannya.

"Biarkan aku merangkulmu dan berpose seperti ini," katanya pelan. Suaranya berdesir di telinga Hinata karena posisi mereka begitu dekat. Gadis itu memandang kamera dan melihat bahwa rangkulan Naruto dieratkan di tubuhnya yang mungil. Tangan yang ia pakai untuk merangkul tetap dalam posisi metal.

Hinata menekan tombol kamera dengan tangan bergetar.

_Buzz! Camera will start capturing again in 10, 9, 8, ..._

Tangan Naruto yang tadi merangkulnya, bergerak ke pucuk kepala gadis itu dan mengacaknya lembut. Makin kaget pula gadis itu.

_Buzz! Camera will start capturing again in 10, 9, 8, ..._

Kali ini Naruto menggunakan kedua telunjuknya yang bebas untuk menekan kedua pipi Hinata. Dan bisa Hinata lihat dari layar kamera, Naruto sedang memandanginya dengan dalam. Gadis itu tidak berani membalas tatapan Naruto dan menatap kamera dengan kaku.

_Buzz! Camera will start capturing again in 10, 9, 8, ..._

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau memandangku ya?"

Hinata mengipas-ngipasi lehernya yang panas, tidak berniat mengomentari ucapan Naruto.

Dan entah darimana keberanian itu muncul.

Ketika pemuda itu kembali menatap kamera, Hinata segera menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

_Buzz!_

Naruto kaget luar biasa sambil meraba pipinya. "Hinata, kau—"

"Fotonya sudah selesai," potong Hinata tanpa memandang Naruto. Ia malu luar biasa. Oleh karena itu, ia segera berlari ke depan _photobox_ untuk mengambil hasil-hasil foto mereka. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum geli melihat sikap gadis itu.

.

.

Mereka berdua kembali ke taman kota untuk melihat kembali hasil foto-foto mereka. Keduanya duduk di bangku dekat penjaja balon. Di sekeliling mereka banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang atau bersantai. Untung keduanya menemukan bangku kosong ini.

Naruto tertawa melihat foto mata-mata mereka. "Kau ternyata bisa bergaya konyol juga," komentarnya.

Hinata sendiri balas mengejek Naruto dengan menunjukkan foto paspor mereka. "Senyummu kelihatan kaku di sini."

"Tapi aku masih kelihatan keren kan?"

Hinata mendengus mendengarnya. "Siapa suruh sembarangan menekan tombol sebelum siap-siap."

Pemuda itu nyengir kembali. "Lihat ini. Gaya metalmu aneh sekali," komentar Naruto. "Seharusnya kau menggunakan dua tanganmu untuk membuat simbol metal."

"Itu karena kau merangkulku."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto tersebut membuat Hinata gelagapan. "Ti-tidak... aku hanya kaget."

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Si Uchiha itu... dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku," kata Naruto kemudian.

Hinata pun menoleh mendengarnya. "Jadi? Apa kau masih salam paham pada kami?"

"Tentu tidak. Tapi aku masih belum tahu kenapa dia harus melindungimu."

Mendengarnya, Hinata menghela napas singkat. "Dulu, dia adalah senpai-ku di SMP Osaka. Dan... otou-san-ku adalah wali kelasnya."

Naruto memandangi Hinata tanpa berujar apapun.

"Tou-san menyukai Sasuke-senpai karena ia pintar, tekun, pokoknya tipe pelajar baik-baik yang disenangi guru," lanjut gadis itu. "Sasuke-senpai juga menyukai Tou-san karena ia banyak membantunya untuk masuk SMA, yang tentunya adalah KHS. Kau tahu kan kalau masuk KHS sangat sulit."

"Ji-san... meninggal karena apa?"

"Kecelakaan," jawab Hinata singkat. "Ia dirawat lama di rumah sakit. Ia tahu kalau waktunya tidak lama lagi, jadi ia memanggil Sasuke-senpai dan memberinya amanat untuk menjagaku. Tapi aku tidak mau dijaga olehnya karena aku merasa aku sudah dewasa. Makanya aku dan Kaa-san pindah ke Fujitari."

"Tapi kau malah bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Pantas saja dia selalu ikut campur urusanmu."

Hinata tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau mengetahui letak makam ayahku?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Tentu saja sedikit bantuan navigasi dari Ba-san."

"Wow, Kaa-san sepertinya sangat menyayangimu hingga memberitahu hal personal seperti itu," ujar Hinata tersinggung.

Pemuda itu tergelak. "Seharusnya aku yang kesal karena seorang penggemar rahasiaku akhirnya tahu di mana aku tinggal."

Tawa Naruto makin keras ketika melihat tubuh Hinata langsung membeku. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Seingatku ada seseorang mengikutiku dari pulang sekolah—"

"Baik! Baik! Aku minta maaf!" potong Hinata malu.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan pura-pura terkejut. "Astaga, jadi itu kau?"

Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, membuat Naruto tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Hinata berubah menjadi gadis semanis ini.

Tawa Naruto mereda dan suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka.

Keduanya terdiam sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu? Atas pengakuanku sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto tersebut membuat Hinata memandangi Naruto, tepatnya ke arah mata pemuda itu. Ia memilki sepasang mata biru safir yang tajam. Dan kadang-kadang mata itu mampu menghipnotis Hinata untuk sesaat. Ia bisa jadi gugup, bisa jadi senang, bisa jadi nyaman, atau bisa jadi seperti sekarang. Tenang. Tentram.

Berikutnya, kedua tangan Naruto terangkat dan mengelilingi tubuh Hinata. Ia merengkuhnya sama seperti tadi, menariknya untuk mendekat padanya, dan mulai menaruh dagunya di bahu Hinata. Gadis itu membalas pelukannya dengan ragu. Ia bisa merasakan punggung lebar Naruto di jemarinya.

Hangat.

"Aku... telah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Hanya saja aku belum yakin pada perasaanku. Maaf... membuatmu menunggu," kata Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hinata dalam. Ia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Hinata, dan berkata, "Aku sungguh lega kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Sudah menjelang malam. Aku tidak ingin kau pulang kemalaman."

Hinata berdiri dengan kecewa. Tangannya makin erat menggenggam Naruto, tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku mau simpan foto ini," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk foto Hinata yang menciumnya.

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau menciumku seperti ini? Di pipi satunya lagi," kata Naruto, yang langsung membuat Hinata malu.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah," pinta Naruto sambil membalik wajahnya sehingga pipi kanannya menghadap Hinata.

Walau kesal, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jadi gadis itu memajukan wajahnya dan ia hampir menyentuh pipi Naruto ketika tiba-tiba Naruto meluruskan kepalanya.

Sebuah kecupan tercipta di bibir mereka.

Hinata kaget luar biasa, sehingga ia langsung memundurkan badannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa.

"Dasar iseng!" seru Hinata sambil melepas sebelah sepatunya. Naruto langsung berlari dengan tawa geli, tidak peduli pada Hinata yang kini mengejarnya dengan sepatu di tangan. Dan juga tidak mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar yang memerhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

Tapi siapa peduli.

Toh, mereka sudah menjadi pasangan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: Minna-san, maaf atas update ITR yang terlalu lama. Kalau aku mengutarakan seluruh alasannya, bisa panjang chapter ini. Kalau kalian marah atau kesal, mohon maafkanlah author. Sebab hari ini adalah hari raya Idul Fitri, jadi sudah sepatutnya kita saling memaafkan. *dilempar sepatu

Sekali lagi maaf atas update yang lamaaa ini. Semoga puas dengan akhir cerita ITR! Dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin...

Sign,

Devi Yulia


End file.
